An Unexpected Visitor
by Jeris
Summary: Gohan is now a teenager. He goes to highschool... but there is a new kid in class with powers. Who is he? Read to find out. I would like reviews. I can handle flames too, along with any suggestions. Rated PG for violence in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's true. I don't own DBZ. I write this story out of pure imagination and entertainment purposes.  
  
This is my very first fanfiction for this site and I am a little nervous. This is chapter one of my story. It's probably a little on the short side, but please bear with me. I hope you like it. Would you like more? Just review and let me know. And yes, I can also handle flames. I wrote the story in this format because it would mesh into a big mess the other way.  
  
This story is (of course) about Gohan. but someone else is also going to be the main character. Who is it? It's not Videl. The person won't be revealed in this chapter, but the 3rd Chapter. So you'll have to be paitent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Gohan lay there in the clearing of the forest looking up at the sky. Watching the clouds go by was something that reminded him of long ago, back before the Cell Games. Back when he and his father lay down to watch the clouds go by. Krillin had thrown a rock at Goku's head thinking that his new abilities would stop the rock from hitting him. Krillin was obviously wrong when the unsuspecting Goku cried out in pain and yelled at him for doing so.  
  
"Krillin! Why did you go and have to do that!?" Goku cried out. Those were the happy times Gohan had. Happy days such they were, before losing his father. Cell killed him by trying to blow himself up along with the planet. Instead, Goku came to the rescue by using his 'instant transmission' to go to another planet and blow it up. Goku, unfortunately, died in the explosion. It had been Gohan's fault for not destroying Cell when he had the chance.  
  
"Oh dad, I miss you so much," Gohan spoke out loud to himself.  
  
"It's my fault that you died. I was depressed for a while, but everyone helped me get through it," he said as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Mom and I are doing really well, especially with an extra addition to the family."  
  
At that moment, a child's screech of laughter ripped through the forest.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the trees, a young boy came running out laughing while crying out, "I found you Gohan!" Gohan paid no heed to the young boy, but kept staring up at the sky. The boy stopped in his tracks, with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Hello? Gohan? Are you okay?" the boy asked, leaning over his brother with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Gohan broke his gaze at the sky and looked at his younger brother, noticing the questioned look on his face. "Sorry Goten. I was just thinking to myself."  
  
"Oh," Goten replied. "But I thought we were playing hide and seek. You're not really hiding Gohan."  
  
"I guess you're right squirt," Gohan replied with a smile.  
  
He stood up, now looking down at his little brother. "Okay, you got me. Do you want to keep playing?" he asked.  
  
"Not really anymore," Goten replied. "I want to train with you again. You promised you would train with me."  
  
Goten put on a frown his face, looking at his brother. "Okay, okay," Gohan said. "Let's get to it then. Are you ready Goten?"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of large rumble was heard. The source of that rumble happened to come from Goten's stomach. "Uh, Gohan?" he asked. "Before we train, can we eat? I am starving."  
  
Gohan laughed at this. "Sure squirt. It is lunch time after all, and mom probably has something cooking for us."  
  
"Yay!" the young boy cried out. "How about I race you Gohan? What do you say?"  
  
"You're on Goten. But you better watch it. I will beat you," Gohan stated matter of factly.  
  
"No you won't," replied Goten. "You're going to eat my dust!"  
  
Goten laughed as he ran off, disappearing behind the trees. "He reminds me so much of dad," Gohan thought to himself as he stayed behind. "He looks like a miniature Goku, by the characteristics he displays."  
  
He then looked up at the sky. He saw a cloud that looked a lot like his father. He smiled again as that cloud brought back the memories with his dad. "Gohan!" a voice called from within the forest. "You said you would race me! I can't beat you if you don't race!"  
  
"Coming!" Gohan yelled back. With that, Gohan took off running through the forest, racing his brother home. 


	2. Chapter 2: Family Life

Disclaimer: As I have said before. I do not own DBZ.  
  
Here is the 2nd chapter to my fanfiction. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to know if anyone wanted me to go on with this story or not. Again, thanks for reviewing.  
  
I was wrong about the person appearing in chapter 3. This person will actually appear in chapter 4. Please be patient with me. I miscalculated my story a bit, but don't worry, I will keep this story at a good pace. You'll start to notice a few (if not a bit more) similarities between this story and the show. Don't worry; it will curve away from that. Trust me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
Suddenly, the sound of large rumble was heard. The source of that rumble happened to come from Goten's stomach. "Uh, Gohan?" he asked. "Before we train, can we eat? I am starving."  
  
Gohan laughed at this. "Sure squirt. It is lunch time after all, and mom probably has something cooking for us."  
  
"Yay!" the young boy cried out. "How about I race you Gohan? What do you say?"  
  
"You're on Goten. But you better watch it. I will beat you," Gohan stated matter of factly.  
  
"No you won't," replied Goten. "You're going to eat my dust!"  
  
Goten laughed as he ran off, disappearing behind the trees. "He reminds me so much of dad," Gohan thought to himself as he stayed behind. "He looks like a miniature Goku, by the characteristics he displays."  
  
He then looked up at the sky. He saw a cloud that looked a lot like his father. He smiled again as that cloud brought back the memories with his dad. "Gohan!" a voice called from within the forest. "You said you would race me! I can't beat you if you don't race!"  
  
"Coming!" Gohan yelled back. With that, Gohan took off running through the forest, racing his brother home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
It has been 7 years since the fight with Cell took place. Gohan has grown into a teenager, attends high school, and lives with his mother Chichi and his younger brother Goten. Since his father died sacrificing his life during the fight with Cell, Gohan was left to take care of Chichi and Goten. Gohan's hair is now shorter than it used to be, but it still stands up like his father's. Goten looks like a miniature Goku. The resemblance between the two is remarkable. His hair stands up like Goku's, not to mention that Goten's facial features closely resemble that of his father. Goten also has his father's young, kind, loving, yet not always bright personality. He is attached to his family and friends, especially to Gohan to whom he really looks up to as his older brother. These 7 years of peace have been something the Son family has cherished.  
  
Both Goten and Gohan made it home in time to smell the food Chichi was cooking. Gohan was the first to make it to the door of the house.  
  
"Aw, you beat me," Goten said with a frown, as he ran up to the door.  
  
"Don't worry," said Gohan. "With your training and determination, you will beat me one day."  
  
"Really?" Goten asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
Both of them walked in the house, welcomed by the smell of food emanating from the kitchen. "Good, you're home," Chichi said as the two brothers walked into the kitchen. "I made lunch."  
  
Both Gohan and Goten's mouths were watering. Both of their stomachs were growling for food. "Thanks for the food mom," Gohan said as he sat down at the table.  
  
Chichi was setting the huge amounts of food down on the table for the two boys.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied, sitting down.  
  
Goten was busy eating, taking in mouthfuls of food at a time. Gohan gave him the look, which reminded Goten of what he forgot. "Ooph ya. Phanks for the fwood mom," Goten said with a full mouth.  
  
"Your welcome Goten," Chich said.  
  
Gohan chuckled as he looked at Goten.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" his mother asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that he looks and sounds so much like dad when he just said that with a full mouth."  
  
"You're right," Chichi said with a chuckle.  
  
Goten looked up with a questioned look on his face, but shrugged it off and continued to eat. Gohan then realized that he better eat, or Goten would take it all. Before long, all three were eating, with the exception of Gohan and Goten eating most of it all.  
  
Gohan and Goten seemed to eat a lot, but so did Goku their father. Even Vegeta ate a lot, but not nearly as much as the others. Vegeta's son Trunks was the same as Vegeta in the way he ate. It must be something that Saiyajins do, or so their mother concluded. Most of their friends came to the same conclusion, though they could never get used to how they ate their meals. That is, all of the Saiyajins wolfed their food down.  
  
"So Gohan," Chichi asked. "How is school?"  
  
"It's going along great mom. Everyone treats me like a normal person," Gohan replied while knowing quite well of Videl who is forever tormenting him by trying to reveal his secret identity as Saiyaman.  
  
"That's good to hear. I was worried there for a little bit that you would accidentally reveal your powers."  
  
"No. No problems there mom. No one has found out," Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Hey Gohan. I thought that Videl girl was giving." Goten managed to get out before Gohan hit him over the head, ordering him to be quiet.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that Gohan?" he asked in a whiney voice.  
  
"Quiet squirt! I'll tell you later!" Gohan replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"What's this about a girl called Videl?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. She's just a friend at school that likes to give me a hard time. That's all mom," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head while sweat dropping.  
  
"Yeah! Did you know that she Hercule's daughter?" Goten added.  
  
Gohan tossed an, 'I'm going to murder you if you say anything more' look at Goten. Fortunately, Goten took this threat seriously and kept quiet.  
  
"What? She Hercule's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah. she's Hercule's daughter alright," Gohan stated, putting his hand behind his head again, chuckling nervously. "But, she's really not that bad. Please don't worry about it mom."  
  
Chichi eyed her son for a little while then said, "Oh alright. I suppose she shouldn't be judged because of her father. But I don't want her distracting you from your studies Gohan. Do you understand?"  
  
"Sure mom. I understand perfectly," Gohan said, trying to end the conversation.  
  
Fortunately for him, Chichi changed the subject. "You don't think I can talk you out of being that ridiculous super hero Saiyaman while I'm at it do you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to give up being Saiyaman! It's the only way no one finds out about my powers!" Gohan said in defense.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me mister!" Chichi snapped.  
  
"Sorry mom," he replied.  
  
The rest of the meal was relatively quiet for the small family. Chichi didn't want Gohan outside for the rest of the day, since she wanted him to do his studies. Gohan finished them early with three hours of daylight left. After convincing Chichi to allow him some time outside, Gohan took off to a spot to train with Goten.  
  
"Okay. Are you ready Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
Gohan decided to start this match as a Super Saiyajin. After transforming into a Super Saiyajin, Gohan was ready for a match. Goten was getting stronger, so he thought this would help both of them, especially Goten.  
  
"Uhh, Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Gohan.  
  
"Can I be like you now?"  
  
Gohan was a little shocked at this comment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to be like you Gohan. Watch."  
  
With that Goten powered up and became a Super Saiyajin. Gohan was taken back by this transformation. "Goten, why didn't you tell me you could do this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was training with mom one time," Goten replied. "You were doing your studies, so she trained with me. While we were fighting I turned into what you are, but mom just cried and called me a monster. I don't think she wanted me to do it again."  
  
Gohan thought for a moment about that comment, and then chuckled. With a questioned and upset look on his face Goten asked, "What's so funny? I don't think it's funny!"  
  
"Sorry Goten," said Gohan. "I remember when mom saw me the first time I became a Super Saiyajin. Mom took one look at me, cried, and called me a punker."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
Goten laughed. "I guess that is kinda funny."  
  
"Don't worry Goten. You can transform any time you like when you train with me. Just don't do it to mom. You would be too powerful for her to handle as a Super Saiyajin."  
  
"Okay Gohan. I promise I won't become a Super Saiyajin when I train with mom."  
  
"That's good Goten. Now what do you say we get started?"  
  
"Yeah!" he yelled in agreement."  
  
With that, both trained for the rest of the day. When the sun went down though, they quit their training, went home, ate, and went to bed. Gohan had to go to school the next day. Little does he know, that it will be the beginning of something he will never forget. 


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Videl

Disclaimer: I know. I don't own DBZ. It would be fun to own it though, wouldn't it?  
  
Ah yes. This is the 3rd chapter of this story. I hope you like it. This one deals with Gohan and Videl. You get to see Videl's mean side. Which does seem to be a lot like Chichi's, don't you think? This is where you will see the biggest similarities between the show. I hope you don't mind. Read and review if you like. This one might be a little on the short side, which is not what I am trying to do, believe me.  
  
Again, the "Unexpected Visitor" will appear in the next chapter. Is it male or female? Keep guessing because I won't tell you until the next chapter. (That is - if didn't blow it by say he or she) Again, the person will appear in the next chapter. In some spots, I had to put dashes in order for the character to have a good pause. I usually like to use three periods (or dots) to give it a good effect, but it won't transfer correctly. I also had to use some commas instead of the periods also. Please, bear with me. I am still very new at this. Anyhow, I have spoken more than what is necessary. On with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
"Don't worry Goten. You can transform any time you like when you train with me. Just don't do it to mom. You would be too powerful for her to handle as a Super Saiyajin."  
  
"Okay Gohan. I promise I won't become a Super Saiyajin when I train with mom."  
  
"That's good Goten. Now what do you say we get started?"  
  
"Yeah!" he yelled in agreement."  
  
With that, both trained for the rest of the day. When the sun went down though, they quit their training, went home, ate, and went to bed. Gohan had to go to school the next day. Little does he know, that it will be the beginning of something he will never forget.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning as the alarm went off. Reaching over, he pressed the snooze button, wanting ten more minutes of sleep. "Gohan, I heard the alarm. Breakfast will be ready in a few," Chichi yelled upstairs. Knowing that he now had to get up, Gohan sat up. He reached over and turned the alarm off. Sitting groggily for a few moments, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Gohan undressed and hopped into the shower. It was nice to take a warm shower in the morning. Especially since he trained with Goten yesterday. Like his father before him, Gohan can become quite smelly if he didn't shower for a few days after training. About 10 to 15 minutes later, Gohan emerged from the shower and out of the bathroom into his room with a towel around his waist. After dressing in a white shirt, black vest with the Orange Star symbol on it, and orange pants and shoes, Gohan returned to the bathroom. He wiped the fogged up mirror off and brushed his teeth. Gohan never had to brush or comb his hair. Whether he first woke up, took a shower, or did anything that would mess up his hair, it would always return to its normal state. That is, it stood up. Of course after taking a shower it had to dry, but the miraculous thing was, that it even stood up with the least bit of drying up. Gohan never really had to take forever drying it either. All he had to do use his ki to power up a little, and it would go dry in seconds. He hated the gooey gel that his mom made him put in his hair when he was little. It was always sticky, and he wanted his hair to be natural. Sticking up of course.  
  
Coming downstairs, fully dressed, Gohan was greeted by Chichi in the kitchen. His semi-awake brother at the table also greeted him. Sitting down with his mother and brother, Gohan ate his breakfast.  
  
"See you later!" Gohan yelled back to his mom and brother.  
  
"Bye Gohan! Make sure you do good in school honey!" Chichi yelled back.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Goten simply said.  
  
Gohan flew off into the sky as Sayaman, for the simple fact that he didn't want anyone seeing Gohan, himself, flying to school. Flying on his back, Gohan watched the blue sky and white puffy clouds pass by. Suddenly, a copter jet whizzed right over him. Startled, Gohan fell, but caught himself before falling very far. He watched as the flying copter jet turned around and came his way.  
  
"Ah, it's Videl," Gohan said to himself floating in the same spot. He could see her in that copter jet of hers, which meant that she was too close for comfort.  
  
It's not that Gohan can't handle the copter jet that Videl flies in, but it was Videl he was trying to get away from. Every time she confronted him, whether Gohan or Sayaman, she was interrogating him about the connection between the two. She seemed to back away whenever Gohan came up when a stupid excuse, or when he ran away from her. Seeing this object come closer, Gohan took off for the city, with Videl close behind in her copter jet.  
  
"There goes the peaceful trip to school I was going to have," Gohan said to himself. "I was going to be early for a change too."  
  
Gohan tried going through small city streets, but that copter jet of Videl's seemed to fit through them. He finally decided to stop and turn around. Gohan waved to Videl in her copter jet as she came barreling towards him. She tried to stop, but couldn't. As she was only but a few inches away from hitting Sayaman, he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked herself, looking around for Sayaman.  
  
"Phew, that was close," Gohan said to himself behind a tree, looking at the copter jet which was now a good half-a-mile to a mile away.  
  
"She's becoming more determined to find out who I am."  
  
Gohan turned behind the tree again, rubbing his chin in thought. "I shouldn't be so light on her, like I usually am. I could have easily out- flown that copter jet of hers, but I sort of thought it was fun to antagonize her for little bit, I guess."  
  
He turned around the tree and looked again. The copter jet was gone. Gohan sighed to himself, glad to have Videl off of his back. Before taking off though, he heard that familiar sound he had grown to regret.  
  
The copter jet came to a swift landing and Videl quickly jumped out of it. "I found you Saiyaman," Videl said with anger apparent in her speech.  
  
"Uh, hello Miss Videl," Gohan said in his overly dramatic super hero voice.  
  
"Come on. You can't fool me Saiyaman! I want you to take that mask off and show me who you are!"  
  
"Gosh, you're mean," he said in a normal tone.  
  
"Don't mock me! Just tell me who you are!" she demanded.  
  
"I cannot do that Miss Videl," he replied with his famous voice.  
  
Videl brought her face up close with Saiyaman's, a little too close for Gohan's comfort.  
  
"Come on. Why don't you tell me who you are?" she asked, her tone a little more gentle.  
  
"Okay, if you really want to know," Saiyaman replied.  
  
He walked a few feet away from her. "I," he said, striking poses along the way, "Am (Pose) The Great (Pose) Saiyaman!" (Pose)  
  
"You jerk!" said Videl.  
  
"What? I thought you - wanted to - know my name," Saiyaman said, dropping his pose and shoulders.  
  
"I want to know your real name."  
  
"Sorry, I cannot do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have my reasons Miss Videl," he responded, walking over to her copter jet.  
  
"Give me a break," she said, watching Saiyaman the whole time as he walked over to her copter jet.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Before Videl could do anything further, Saiyaman picked up her copter jet and flew it to the roof of a nearby business building.  
  
"Hey, you're stealing!" Videl yelled out. "You can't do that you jerk!"  
  
"Sorry Miss Videl, but I can't have you following me everywhere I go!" Saiyaman yelled back.  
  
"And it's not stealing - it's just - relocating!"  
  
"Ooh you jerk!" she yelled, absolutely furious.  
  
"See you in school!" he yelled back.  
  
Gohan just caught what he said. "Stupid thing to say Gohan!" he mentally scolded himself, and then flew off leaving a furious Videl behind. He was happy that Videl didn't know how to fly. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
While I do not own Dragonball Z, I do own the character that I have created, along with anything related to the character. Please don't steal my character. The only way you can use this character is if you ask.  
  
As promised, here is my character for this story. Who is it? It's a little further down. Please, tell me what you think. I would really love your input.  
  
I also want some help. I was going to put a girl in this story, but I need a name for her. I have an idea, but I want your input. Give me a good name, and I will use it. You can be creative with the name if you want. The best name for her will be used in the story. Now, on with the story!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Before Videl could do anything further, Saiyaman picked up her copter jet and flew it to the roof of a nearby business building.  
  
"Hey, you're stealing!" Videl yelled out. "You can't do that you jerk!"  
  
"Sorry Miss Videl, but I can't have you following me everywhere I go!" Saiyaman yelled back.  
  
"And it's not stealing - it's just - relocating!"  
  
"Ooh you jerk!" she yelled, absolutely furious.  
  
"See you in school!" he yelled back.  
  
Gohan just caught what he said. "Stupid thing to say Gohan!" he mentally scolded himself, and then flew off leaving a furious Videl behind. He was happy that Videl didn't know how to fly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Gohan sat in his usual seat during class. He was scolded for being late, but wasn't punished, especially since he was a very smart kid. During the teacher's lecture, he couldn't help but think of that empty seat, which Videl usually sat in. Gohan nearly jumped through the roof when he heard a knock on the door. Videl wasn't one to knock on the door, but that didn't mean it wasn't her. Yet, he felt a strong powerful ki coming from behind the door, which meant it couldn't be Videl.  
  
"Why should I be afraid?" Gohan thought to himself as he saw the teacher walk to the door. "She doesn't know that I am Sayaman."  
  
The teacher opened the door, to reveal the Principal. The teacher stepped outside for a minute and then came back inside with a teenage boy. He stood next to her desk as she introduced him. This teenager was about Gohan's height and build. This boy also had short hair like Gohan's, but it didn't stand up. It was combed back. The boy's hair was also blonde, and his eye's were baby blue in color. There also seemed to be a powerful ki emitting from him. The boy looked straight at Gohan, which made Gohan a little weary.  
  
(A/N): I could have put this part in Chapter 3 and ended it, but I decided not to.  
  
  
  
The teacher spoke up. "Um Mister Mikaito? Are you there?"  
  
The teenager blushed as he realized he was not paying attention to the teacher. He was too busy noticing one of the student's energy levels.  
  
"Uh, yes, I'm here," he said, putting his hand behind his head smiling and blushing.  
  
"Yes, okay then," said the teacher.  
  
"As I was saying. This is David Mikaito. He is a visiting student from another part of the world. From some little city called Perris. He, like Gohan, is a smart student who scored perfect scores in his exams to come to this school."  
  
"Oh great! Another geek in the class!" stated a blonde boy. The class laughed at the comment made by this student.  
  
"Oh be nice Sharpner," a girl next to him responded.  
  
"Since we don't really have any extra seats why don't you take -" the teacher started to say.  
  
Videl burst in at that moment. "Sorry I'm late. I was delayed."  
  
"That's okay Miss Videl," replied the teacher. "Go ahead and take your seat."  
  
"Thank you," Videl said as she ran up to her seat.  
  
"Like I was saying. Since we don't really have any extra seats, you can take that chair over there and sit next to Son Gohan," the teacher said pointing a finger at the boy that David had been staring at.  
  
This made both Gohan and David a little nervous. They could each feel each other's power levels.  
  
Walking over to the chair, David couldn't help but be nervous. One, he was in a different place than he was used to. Second, the energy he felt was enormous. He picked up the chair and climbed the stairs, stopping next to Gohan. By then, the teacher continued with her lesson. Both Gohan and David felt uncomfortable next to each other.  
  
To ease this feeling, David spoke in a voice low enough not to disturb the teacher. "Hi there. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He then put the chair down and sat in it. Gohan's tension eased when he found this person to be friendly with him. "Hey there, my name's Gohan. It's also nice to meet you too," he said in a low enough voice so as not to disturb the class.  
  
Both felt immediately at ease after these words, yet both were still weary because they didn't know each other yet. Both were silent for a little bit, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hi," a girl with short blonde hair spoke up. "My name is Erasa. This is Sharpner," she said, pointing to a blonde male with long hair, with a muscular build.  
  
He looked cocky, and proved this by saying, "Hey there. Now Gohan has a geek friend to be with. Unlike you Mister Skinny, I have the strength to pummel you into the ground if you try anything with me."  
  
Before Sharpner could speak any further, Erasa spoke up. "This here is Videl. She is Hercule's daughter." Videl had long black hair with pigtails that came down a little past her shoulders. She also had purple eyes, which seemed to say that she was ready to kill someone.  
  
"Who's Hercule?" David asked.  
  
Erasa was shocked by this comment. "You don't know Hercule?"  
  
"Uh - should I?" David asked, a little confused.  
  
"He's the world champion martial artist who defeated Cell, saving the world," Erasa explained, a little too loud.  
  
"Miss Erasa! Do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asked, annoyed about being interrupted.  
  
"No ma'am," Erasa replied.  
  
"Good. Then I suggest you pay attention." The teacher continued with her lecture, while Erasa continued her conversation with David. "The world martial arts champion huh?" David asked.  
  
David wanted to know who Cell was, but decided against it, since he didn't want to make another scene.  
  
"Yes, he is," Erasa replied. "He is the strongest man in the world, though it seems Videl might even be stronger than him."  
  
"Wow, that's neat," said David, trying not to sound unimpressed.  
  
He didn't really believe that Videl could be the strongest person in the world. Her father was the strongest man, and she was stronger? That didn't seem right. He felt very little energy come from her, and compared to Gohan's power, it seemed minute.  
  
"You're just like Gohan," Erasa said. "He didn't really seem excited about Hercule either. Nor was he really enthused about Videl being stronger than Hercule."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's a geek, and geeks don't really know about these kinds of things," Sharpner added.  
  
"Maybe I haven't come to realize it yet?" David asked, trying to use that as an excuse, totally ignoring Sharpner's comment.  
  
It seemed to work as Erasa shrugged. "Maybe - Oh Videl," Erasa said changing the subject.  
  
David sighed of relief inside. "I'm glad that she seems to have a short intention span."  
  
"Why were you late?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Saiyaman decided to get in my way again. He took my copter jet and put it on the roof of a business building. That's why I was late."  
  
"I still think it was interesting that Gohan was also late this morning," Sharpner added.  
  
"What?" Videl asked, glaring at Gohan.  
  
Gohan became really nervous. "Uh, wow. what a. coincidence," he said.  
  
"Yes, it is. How is that possible Gohan?" Videl interrogated.  
  
"Come on, you know where I live far away from here. I'm bound to be late," he stated in his defense.  
  
Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously. "Whatever!"  
  
Gohan mentally sighed. He was glad that that interrogation was over. Throughout this whole ordeal, David watched quietly. The rest of that period went along quietly.  
  
  
  
The bell for lunch rang. That was the happiest moment for most of the students. Gohan was sort of apprehensive about it though because he knew that it was Videl's interrogation period. Fortunately, that didn't happen. As they waked out of the school, Erasa asked David if he wanted to eat with them. He happily agreed to it. This was the time that everyone asked David the questions. After getting their food, with the exception of them having to get David some food too, they sat down on the grass to eat. It seemed that he didn't have any money or food with him.  
  
"So David," Erasa was the first to speak. "What is your city like?"  
  
"Oh, it's a small little city," he replied. "It's quite a quaint little place to live. I enjoy it very much."  
  
"So what brings you here?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be nice to visit another school in another part of the world. School is on vacation where I am at, so I decided to come here."  
  
"Well, that proves to me that you are a geek," said Sharpner. "Why would you want to go to another school, when you're school is on vacation?"  
  
"I guess I like my education," David replied, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Sharpner said, as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You have any friends or family?" Videl asked, while eyeing David.  
  
"I have my two parents," David replied. "I am an only child though. I do have friends who watch out for me like I do them."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Erasa asked.  
  
David blushed madly at this question. "Uh," he said putting his hand behind his head scratching it. "Uh - no - not really."  
  
"Oooh," Erasa giggled. "So maybe we can go out some time."  
  
"Why would you want to go out with a geek?" Sharpner asked in a cocky tone.  
  
"What's wrong Sharpner? Are you jealous?" Erasa replied.  
  
Sharpner's eyes grew wide at that comment. "Why would I be jealous of a geek?" he replied in defense.  
  
"Uh - well," David said. "I'm not really looking for a girl to date right now. I want to wait a little bit before I do."  
  
"Aw, really?" Erasa asked. "You mean I can't date you?"  
  
"Sorry," David simply stated while smiling.  
  
It was Gohan's turn to say something, changing the subject of course. "So, where are you staying at?" he asked.  
  
"Well, no place really. I have to find a place to stay," David replied.  
  
"You can stay with me cutie pie," Erasa stated.  
  
David couldn't help but nervously laugh. "Uh -" he began to say.  
  
"You can stay with my family and I if you like," Gohan blurted out.  
  
Gohan couldn't put his finger on it, but something told him that he could trust this David person.  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked.  
  
"I'll have to see, but I am sure my mom would let you stay," Gohan replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Aw. Now I won't be able to have this stud stay with me," Erasa complained playfully.  
  
The school bell rang at that moment, which meant that the rest of the school day would commence. "We better get going," Gohan stated. "We don't want to be late for class."  
  
He caught himself as he said that, but it was a little too late. "What do you mean by that Gohan?" Videl hissed.  
  
"Uh - nothing Videl," Gohan claimed nervously. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You better not have," she threatened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yes, the character is a teenage boy. His name is David Mikaito. But is David his real name? You'll have to wait and see. Also, for those who don't really seem to think that David's story of where he's from makes any sense, e-mail me about it and I will tell you why. Or you can just guess, it doesn't matter to me. Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Crime Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
(A/N): Ah yes. Chapter 5 is now up. I pulled together and did it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, or those who read it. This one might be a little on the long side, but I think you'll enjoy it. As brought out before, this will look a lot like the show, but it will curve away from that. To also let you know, when this story says "Saiyaman," as in ' "I am the mighty hero!" Saiyaman exclaimed, or Saiyaman said,' it is referring to the overly dramatic hero voice that Gohan uses in the Series. Otherwise, Gohan speaks normally when it refers to "Gohan said or said Gohan." And to emphasize again, I do not own DBZ. Yet, I do own David Mikaito, and anything that has to do with him. On with the story!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
Gohan couldn't put his finger on it, but something told him that he could trust this David person.  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked.  
  
"I'll have to see, but I am sure my mom would let you stay," Gohan replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Aw. Now I won't be able to have this stud stay with me," Erasa complained playfully.  
  
The school bell rang at that moment, which meant that the rest of the school day would commence. "We better get going," Gohan stated. "We don't want to be late for class."  
  
He caught himself as he said that, but it was a little too late. "What do you mean by that Gohan?" Videl hissed.  
  
"Uh - nothing Videl," Gohan claimed nervously. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You better not have," she threatened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The rest of the day went almost without incident. During 4th period, Videl was called to an emergency.  
  
"Miss Videl, the Mayor has been kidnapped," a man said over the communicator she had.  
  
"Be right there Chief," she answered.  
  
"Uh, teacher," Videl spoke up.  
  
"Yes Videl?" responded the teacher.  
  
"There is an emergency. May I be excused?"  
  
"Yes you may Miss Videl."  
  
"Thanks," Videl said as she ran out the door.  
  
"Yes, so where were we? Ah yes," said the teacher as she carried on with here lecture.  
  
"Teacher?" Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Yes Gohan?" the teacher responded.  
  
"May I use the bathroom?" he asked.  
  
"No, because you have a bad habit of not coming back!" the teacher snapped.  
  
With that she continued on with her lesson, completely ignoring anything more Gohan had to say.  
  
"Aw man!" he thought. "How am I going to get out of here? Videl will get hurt if I don't help her."  
  
Meanwhile, David watched this whole ordeal, and noticed that Gohan began moving his foot up and down. As Gohan became more agitated his foot movement became more rapid. Suddenly, the room began shaking.  
  
"Earthquake!" Erasa yelled out.  
  
"Don't worry, students, just hide under your desks and everything will be fine!" the teacher yelled as everyone hid under their desks.  
  
Everyone except for Gohan and David hid. Gohan sat there with a confused expression at first, but took this opportunity to get up and run out. He was about to run off, when he saw David's questioned look.  
  
"Uh - I have to go to the bathroom," Gohan stated and ran out the door.  
  
"Yeah right," David said to himself as he saw Gohan run out the door, and felt his energy move further away.  
  
"Hope he bought that," Gohan said to himself as he reached the roof of the school.  
  
"Now to see what kind of trouble Videl is getting herself in to."  
  
Gohan pressed a button on his watch and was transformed into Saiyaman. He flew off the top of the building and straight to the scene of the crime.  
  
Gohan arrived in time to find out that the mayor was being held hostage. Videl was outside the building kicking one of the bad guys into a brick wall. Suddenly, this huge guy, about seven feet tall, came out. He was obviously the boss and two of his men were standing in front of him, holding a tied up mayor in their hands.  
  
"Let go of the mayor!" Videl yelled to the crooks.  
  
"Where is Hercule, the World Martial Arts Champion?" the boss said.  
  
"He's not here, so you'll have to fight me," Videl responded.  
  
"You? Fight me?" the boss retorted.  
  
"I doubt you could even touch me little girl!"  
  
"You wanna try it?" Videl yelled.  
  
"We're sorry sir, but Mr. Hercule isn't answering his phone. We can't get in touch with him," the Chief spoke out.  
  
"Where is my father?" Videl thought.  
  
  
  
Hercule, (aka Mr. Satan) sat in his little room in the attack watching the TV. "I can't go and fight that guy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"He's huge! They can't expect me to fight every single idiot that wants to challenge me," Hercule said as he curled up and rested his chin on his knees.  
  
The phone could be heard ringing downstairs. "Not again," Hercule whined.  
  
  
  
The boss stood there looking out at the cars with cops that surrounded the building. He then looked at Videl. "What the heck," he thought.  
  
"If I can't fight the World Martial Arts Champion, then I can fight his daughter," the boss said aloud.  
  
Videl smirked. "Get ready for the beating of your life!"  
  
"You? Beat me up? Ha ha ha ha ha ha," the boss laughed, his minions along with him.  
  
"I only need to beat you to a pulp to get Hercule out here," the leader sneered.  
  
Videl grew with rage at this comment. You could see the fire in her eyes when the leader said that last comment. "We'll see about that!" Videl snapped.  
  
"Ohhh, a feisty one we have here," the boss chuckled.  
  
"Come on," he said, getting into a fighting stance. "Do your worst."  
  
With that, Videl went flying at the boss, determined to show him that he was messing with the wrong person.  
  
  
  
Gohan was standing there as he watched the interchange of words occur. He then saw Videl fly at the boss.  
  
"How can she do this?" he thought. "This guy is much bigger than her. He will kill her!"  
  
"Ow, please - don't - do this," Gohan heard someone say.  
  
He looked over to see a tied up mayor being harassed by a couple of the leader's goons. They were holding a gun to the mayor's head.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to let her be for now," Gohan said to himself.  
  
"Shall we blow his brains out?" a short skinny man asked.  
  
"Or maybe we can beat his brains out!" another taller skinnier man said.  
  
"I wish we could, but the boss said that we can't do that. yet," another bigger muscular man said.  
  
Gohan instantly recognized the short skinny man along with the bigger muscular man.  
  
"Those were the two giving the cops the slip yesterday," he thought to himself.  
  
"I also let them get in a free hit on me. It's payback!"  
  
Saiyaman casually walked over to the three men sticking holding a machine gun to the mayor's head.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me," the mayor begged.  
  
"You wanna see pain?" the short skinny man asked. "Here, let me show you," as he rose up his machine gun over the mayor's head, ready to strike the mayor with hit.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Saiyaman. "Mayor abuse will not be tolerated. I will go light on you if you give up."  
  
"Who's this freak?" the taller skinnier man asked.  
  
"I, sir, am (pose) The Great (pose) Saiyaman! (pose)"  
  
All three of the men sweat dropped at the overly dramatic voice and poses Saiyaman did.  
  
"And what are you going to do?" the big muscular man asked. "Spank me!?" he burst out laughing, with the other two joining in.  
  
"You mock me?" Saiyaman asked, his pride being hurt. "I work really hard on my voice and poses, and you mock me?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Aw, is the poor baby's feelings hurt?" the big muscular man said sarcastically.  
  
This comment angered Gohan. "That's it, you pushed my last button! I can only take so much!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Gohan grabbed the big muscular man by his shirt and threw him, a little too hard, towards the police. The big muscular man flew over the swarm of police and through the glass doors of a nearby business building. The police were astonished at this. Never had they seen a man thrown like that.  
  
"Oops," thought Gohan. "I guess I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me."  
  
He then turned to the other two who are now cowering behind the mayor. "Who's next?" Gohan asked with a glare.  
  
Somehow, the short skinny man gained confidence and jumped back with his gun extended. "Take this you freak!" he said, spraying an array of bullets at Saiyaman.  
  
Gohan rose up his arm and stretched out his hand. The bullets slowed down and stopped at fingertips of his glove. With a flick of Gohan's wrist, the bullets fell to the ground. The short skinny man stood frozen in fear. "How did he d-d-do that?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Call it a gift," replied Saiyaman.  
  
Without another word, Gohan flew at the short skinny man. With amazing speed and power, the skinny man was pummeled and thrown at the policemen's feet. Suddenly, Gohan remembered the mayor. He turned around thinking that the tall skinny man probably had hurt him, but to his surprise the mayor was fine, though still tied up.  
  
"Darn, I let the other guy get away!" Gohan scolded himself. "I must be slipping. I'll find that tall skinny man later."  
  
He ran to the mayor and began untying him. "Thank you so much for saving me!" the mayor exclaimed. "I thought I was a goner."  
  
"It's not problem mayor," Saiyaman replied. "I am just doing my job."  
  
"Well keep it up. Your're doing very-look out!" yelled the mayor.  
  
Gohan looked in the direction the mayor was looking and saw the tall skinny man with a bazooka in his hands. The tall skinny man knelt down, arched the bazooka on his shoulder, and fired.  
  
Gohan again, rose up his arm and stretched out his hand. "Didn't this guy learn anything from his friend?" he thought. "I guess not."  
  
The bullet from the bazooka came flying at Gohan, but slowed down and stopped. Instead of dropping it though, Gohan decided to send the bullet back to the skinny man.  
  
"Here, I believe this belongs to you," Saiyaman said.  
  
The skinny man ran from the object returned to him, but didn't get very far. The bullet exploded and flew the tall skinny man into a brick wall. The police couldn't get him, because Videl and the boss were in the area of this man. "At least I got him," Gohan said, looking at the now unconscious man.  
  
"Wow, you are good Mr. Saiyaman!" the mayor exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, thanks sir," Saiyaman replied.  
  
Gohan looked up to see Videl in the leader's arms.  
  
  
  
The boss held Videl in a chokehold. The boss kept squeezing harder and harder.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan yelled.  
  
He got up and started to make a run for it, but felt Videl's minute power go up just a little. She had a minute power level, so it didn't rise significantly. Within seconds, Videl broke out of her hold and took the boss out. He was on the ground unconscious as Videl stood over him.  
  
"I told you to get ready for the beating of your life," she said, standing tall.  
  
"Wow! She's good!" Gohan exclaimed, though no one heard him.  
  
  
  
Within a few minutes, the police had taken over. They had all the thieves in handcuffs, including the boss, who is now conscious. After Saiyaman and Videl were interviewed, Videl went straight over to Saiyaman with a glare on her face. "Uh oh," thought Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing here Saiyaman?" Videl rudely asked.  
  
"Same as you Miss Videl. I came to stop a crime in progress," Saiyaman replied.  
  
"I didn't need your help! I could've had this situation under control without you!" Videl yelled, getting in Saiyaman's face.  
  
"If I may say so Miss Videl, you were busy fighting the leader of this group. The others were about to hurt the mayor," Saiyaman replied in a calm tone.  
  
"Don't start that with me! You should quit getting in my way!"  
  
"How was I in your way?!" Saiyaman exclaimed.  
  
"By just being here! Now go away!"  
  
"Fine, if that is what you wish, then I will leave," Saiyaman replied.  
  
"Wait Saiyaman, I didn't mean it that way," Videl tried to explain in a softer tone.  
  
It was too late though; Saiyaman took off for the skies, leaving Videl behind. At first she was upset about hurting Saiyaman's feelings, but she then became angry.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled as Saiyaman took off. "Be that way you jerk! Ohhhh I swear I'll kill him! After I find out his identity!"  
  
"Ahhh! Look out!" someone screamed.  
  
  
  
Gohan obviously heard the scream and came flying back. It was too late though. He was already at Orange Star High, which was a good distance from the site of the crime scene. The police were in the process of checking the Boss for any weapons when he broke the cuffs, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a gun. The boss knocked a few of the policemen away when they tried to stop him. Gohan flew as fast as he could, but he saw the Boss with the gun his hand as he was but a few blocks away.  
  
"Please don't pull the trigger," Gohan said aloud. "Almost there, almost there," he thought.  
  
The boss aimed the gun at Videl's head and pulled the trigger. A loud "Bang!" was heard.  
  
There was silence that seemed to last forever, as everyone stared at the scene before them. The gun had just released a bullet, aimed for Videl's head. Everyone expected impact. They stood there as they watched everything unfold, hoping that a miracle would happen.  
  
Videl stood there and closed her eyes. She didn't have time to react. She couldn't jump out of the way. Within seconds, she expected excruciating pain to occur, and probably death. Yet, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring with their mouth's open, at this figure in front of her.  
  
"Saiyaman?" she asked softly at the person with their back turned toward her.  
  
This person was different though. As the figure turned around, Videl saw that it was a teenage boy. He was in a full bodysuit, dark gray in color. He had black hair that was combed back. He also had these brown eyes that seemed gentle, yet they seemed to pierce through Videl.  
  
"No - I'm not Saiyaman," he said softly, as he looked into her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(A/N): That is the end of this chapter. I was going to end it with a cliff of whether Videl was going to get shot or not, but decided to end it with this other character. Who is he? Is he trustworthy? Please read and review!! Tell me what you think!! 


	6. Chapter 6: The New Super Hero

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own DBZ. Though I wish I did.  
  
(A/N): While I do not own DBZ I do own any character that I create, such as David and so forth. Please don't steal them.  
  
Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get back to you with this new chapter. It's sort of hard to write when a lot of things are going on. I hope you enjoy it!! Please read and review!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
Videl stood there and closed her eyes. She didn't have time to react. She couldn't jump out of the way. Within seconds, she expected excruciating pain to occur, and probably death. Yet, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring with their mouth's open, at this figure in front of her.  
  
"Saiyaman?" she asked softly at the person with their back turned toward her.  
  
This person was different though. As the figure turned around, Videl saw that it was a teenage boy. He was in a full bodysuit, dark gray in color. He had black hair that was combed back. He also had these brown eyes that seemed gentle, yet they seemed to pierce through Videl.  
  
"No - I'm not Saiyaman," he said softly, as he looked into her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
Videl stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say or how to react to this person. She just stared into those eyes that seemed to look deep into her. This stranger then smiled. Videl snapped out of this daze and took a good look at him. His hair was black and combed back. He had these brown eyes that seemed gentle, yet pierced. This stranger was in a full dark gray bodysuit that held snug to his slight muscular body. The suit went down to his ankles where his shoes were. The long sleeves covered his arms down to his wrists. He didn't wear gloves like Saiyaman did. Instead, his bare hands showed. The collar of the neck went up midway up his neck and two black stripes that started on each side of his shoulders down, past his chest, and to his ankles. There was a watch on his left wrist, while his hand was clinched tight. He also had a PS symbol on his upper left chest area and again on his shoes.  
  
"Are you done looking?" he asked, smirking at her.  
  
"Oh - sorry," Videl replied, a little embarrassed about staring at him.  
  
"You're not Saiyaman, are you?" she asked, knowing well the answer.  
  
"Again - I am not Saiyaman," he replied softly.  
  
"Then who are you?" Videl asked, a little annoyed.  
  
Both of them ignored the crowd that was behind them. Everyone wanted to know who this new guy was. Even the villains were watching with anticipation.  
  
"I am Elie - Phantom Elie," he replied, smirking again.  
  
"Isn't Ellie a girls name?" Videl asked.  
  
Phantom Elie nearly fell over at this comment. "No, no no - it's spelled E- L-I-E. Short for electricity," Phantom Elie explained.  
  
"Oohh," Videl replied. "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's all right. I get that all the time," Phantom Elie said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes. Before I forget, here is the bullet that was aimed towards your head," he said as he stretched out his left hand and opened it to reveal the bullet.  
  
"Boy, not very subtle, is he?" Videl thought.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Videl said, as she took the bullet from Phantom Elie's hand, noticing that it was unharmed.  
  
"How did you catch that bullet without hurting yourself?"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. You ask too many questions," Phantom Elie replied, waving his finger in Videl's face.  
  
Videl wanted to deck Phantom Elie for the attitude and gesture he just displayed.  
  
"You jerk! That was just rude!" she yelled.  
  
"My - and what a temper you have!" Phantom Elie exclaimed calmly. "You need to work on it," he smirked.  
  
"Ohhh!" Videl was only able to mutter.  
  
Phantom Elie then turned around and looked toward the crowd that watched in silence. "My name is Phantom Elie. It's E-L-I-E, and not to be confused with a girl's name."  
  
He then looked at the boss. "Try that again, and I will be forced to take harsher measures against you."  
  
The boss rolled his eyes and allowed the police to put him in the police car. The car then sped off towards the boss's new residence.  
  
"Thank you sir!" the mayor exclaimed. "I don't know what this city would do if Videl were to get hurt.  
  
"Think nothing of if sir," said Phantom Elie.  
  
"It is part of my job."  
  
"Yes - yes I see," said the mayor. "What do you think Saiyaman?"  
  
Phantom Elie turned to see Saiyaman coming down from the sky behind him. "I don't know why Gohan wears that stupid costume," Phantom Elie thought. "He looks ridiculous."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Saiyaman," said Phantom Elie, extending his hand for a handshake.  
  
Saiyaman took this hand and shook it, smiling at Phantom Elie. "It's nice to meet you too Phantom Elie," he said in his overly dramatic super hero voice.  
  
"Hmm. I can't figure out who this guy is," thought Gohan. "It can't be David. His ki signature is different. Plus, Phantom Elie's ki is a little lower than David's."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as both crime fighters held each other's hand. They broke the handshake though and laughed nervously. "I hope we can fight crime together in the future Saiyaman," said Phantom Elie.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," said Saiyaman. "Crime never sleeps."  
  
"And we don't want to forget our other crime fighter," the chief added, pointing over to Videl who was blushing at the gesture.  
  
"Ah yes, we don't want to forget about her," said Saiyaman.  
  
"No we don't," Phantom Elie added. "Otherwise, she will get very cranky."  
  
"I heard that!" Videl yelled, glaring at Phatom Elie.  
  
"Yes, I know," he replied, smirking.  
  
"Uh - well Miss Videl," Saiyaman joined in.  
  
"He didn't really mean anything by it. Isn't that right Phantom Elie?"  
  
Though he wanted to torture Videl, Phantom Elie knew he had to leave. "No, I didn't mean anything by it. Though I hate to do this, I do have to get going."  
  
"Uh, wait, before you leave," the mayor spoke up.  
  
"Would you mind if I gave you a communicator? This way, we can call when something comes up."  
  
"Sorry," Phantom Elie replied. "But I must decline. Don't worry though. I will be of assistance in the future. Plus, you also have Saiyaman here to protect you."  
  
"Yes sir!" the mayor exclaimed. "I look forward to your help in the future."  
  
With that Phantom Elie nodded in agreement and flew off. "Up, Up and Away!!" He yelled while laughing out loud.  
  
"I always wanted to say that!" he yelled back before disappearing in the city.  
  
  
  
Videl and Saiyaman watched as Phantom Elie flew away and disappeared behind the city buildings. Gohan concentrated on Phantom Elie's ki. "So he's going that way," he thought to himself.  
  
"Just when I thought Phantom Elie couldn't be as dumb as Saiyaman, he had do go and say that," Videl said, as she smiled.  
  
That comment broke Saiyaman's concentration on his lock of Phantom Elie's ki. "Hey, what do you mean by tha-" Gohan stopped as he looked at Videl's face.  
  
She had a dreamy look in her eyes. The look in her eyes made Gohan jealous. "Hey why does she do that for Phantom Elie, while she always looks at me like I'm crazy," he thought.  
  
"Don't tell me you think he's cute," said Saiyaman.  
  
Videl broke out of the dreamy state she was in. "What do mean by that?!" she snapped.  
  
"You look like you want to go out with him," Saiyaman replied.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?"  
  
"Well - no - I just think he was a little rude," said Saiyaman, blushing and rubbing his cheek with his finger.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were so interested Saiyaman! Besides, I don't plan on dating him," Videl said, as she lowered her voice.  
  
"I am a girl after all. Am I not allowed to think that a guy is cute? Hmm?" she asked, glaring at Saiyaman.  
  
"I guess you're right Miss Videl, but - I - just want to you be careful. That's all," he replied, blushing a dark shade of red, looking down at the ground.  
  
"That has to be Gohan," Videl thought. "He acts too much like him. But I can't prove it yet."  
  
"Don't worry Saiyaman. I will be careful," she said.  
  
Saiyaman nodded to her. "Okay then. See you later Miss Videl," he said as he flew away, heading back to school.  
  
"Aw, darn! I missed the rest of my 4th period. And I missed 5th period," Gohan said to himself as he looked at his watch. "It also looks like I am late for 6th period."  
  
Gohan touched down on the roof of Orange Star High. He felt David's ki in the building. As he concentrated, he found that David was in his 6th period class.  
  
"Oh great! How am I going to explain my running away," Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan changed out of his Saiyaman costume and ran downstairs.  
  
  
  
Sixth period went on without incident, though Gohan did get a good yelling from the teacher about being late. David did give Gohan some trouble though.  
  
He asked, "Hey, where did you go?"  
  
Gohan only replied nervously, "Uh - guess I had some bowel problems."  
  
David gave a questioned look but decided it would be better not to get into it. Videl also came in late, but was excused easily because she was a crime fighter. Nobody really chatted this period, which mainly was because this teacher had a close eye on Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, Gohan, and David. After what seemed like forever, 6th period ended, and so did the school day. Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, Gohan, and David met at the door.  
  
"Since not all of our lockers are close together, why don't we meet at the school entrance? Then we can go for some ice cream?" Videl asked.  
  
"And yes David, we can pay for you. That is if you don't eat like Gohan!" she added.  
  
"Works for me," David replied.  
  
"Okay," said Gohan.  
  
"What a great idea!" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah - sure," said Sharpner.  
  
"Great, then we'll meet at the entrance of the school," said Videl.  
  
With that, all of the five of them went off in their different directions to their lockers. All of their lockers were fairly close to one another, so they were able to see one another leave. Poor David was having a hard time with his locker. David just couldn't figure out how the combination worked. He tried it one way, then another, but the stupid thing wouldn't open.  
  
"Argh! Stupid thing! Open!" David exclaimed out loud.  
  
He looked around and noticed that the others were already gone.  
  
"Couldn't they have helped?" he thought.  
  
David was getting quite frustrated with the stubborn combination locker that wouldn't open. He wanted to blast the stupid thing into oblivion, but there were too many students around.  
  
"Can't get it open huh?" someone said from behind David.  
  
He turned to see a teenage girl smiling at him. She had emerald colored hair, with dark emerald eyes. Her hair was straight, with a few strands of bangs that went down to her emerald eyebrows, while the rest went down to her mid back. She was definitely taller than Videl, but a few inches shorter than David. She had a dark green shirt with light blue jeans that went down a few inches below the knees.  
  
"She's beautiful!" thought David.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kia, what's yours?" she asked.  
  
David snapped out of his daze and felt embarrassed about staring. "Oh, uh - my name is David," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you David," said Kia. "Now, about that locker."  
  
"Oh - yeah. The stupid thing won't open. I can't figure it out," David sighed.  
  
"Here, let me help you," said Kia, as David moved over, allowing her access to his locker.  
  
"What's your combination number?"  
  
"You promise not to steal it?"  
  
"Yes, I promise not to steal it," Kia replied, playfully rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, it's 10, 25, 0."  
  
Suddenly, the locker opened. "Got it," said Kia, as she looked at David and smiled.  
  
"So that's how you open it!" exclaimed David. "I would never have figured it out the way I was going!"  
  
"Now I can break into this thing any time I want to," said Kia, smirking.  
  
"Great! Now that means I'm going to have to get a new locker," David said, smiling.  
  
Both just stared at one another for a moment not saying anything, but looking into the other one's eyes.  
  
"Uh - thanks for your help," said David, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"No problem," replied Kia.  
  
David reached into his locker and pulled out some books he would need to finish the night's homework. Kia opened her locker, which was next to David's.  
  
"Well what do you know, our lockers are next to each other," said Kia, after she had taken her books from her locker.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought," replied David.  
  
After David was finished he closed his locker. "I just hope I don't forget what you taught me," he said, as he looked at Kia.  
  
"You shouldn't. It's not too hard to remember," she said as she smiled.  
  
"Hey - you know - my friends and I are going out for some ice cream. Do you want to come?" David asked.  
  
Kia's eyes lit up for a moment. "Ice cream? That would be wonderful," she thought.  
  
But then she remembered that she already had plans to go do something with her friends.  
  
"I would love to David, but my friends and I are doing something. Maybe another time?"  
  
David was a little upset about this, but quickly got over it. "Yeah, that will work," he said.  
  
David then realized that he had forgotten about the others. "Oh, I have to get going. See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"When?" Kia asked.  
  
"Same time, same place?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah! Okay! I'll see you tomorrow," Kia replied.  
  
"Bye!" said David as he ran down the hall to meet up with his new friends who were waiting for him at the school entrance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(A/N): That's it!! I will try to write more of the next one quickly. I do own David, Phantom Elie, and Kia. I would also like to thank Trunksprincess4life for the name Kia. Please read and review!! Let me know what you think!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Talk

(Disclaimer): I do not own DBZ or anything that has anything to do with it.  
  
(A/N): Hello again. I am back with a new chapter. This is Chapter 7!! I hope you like it. This might be a little on the long side, but this is where you learn a lot more about David!!  
  
While I do not own DBZ, I do own David, Kia, Phantom Elie, and any other character I myself create. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!! Please?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Recap of The Last Chapter:  
  
"Hey - you know - my friends and I are going out for some ice cream. Do you want to come?" David asked.  
  
Kia's eyes lit up for a moment. "Ice cream? That would be wonderful," she thought.  
  
But then she remembered that she already had plans to go do something with her friends.  
  
"I would love to David, but my friends and I are doing something. Maybe another time?"  
  
David was a little upset about this, but quickly got over it. "Yeah, that will work," he said.  
  
David then realized that he had forgotten about the others. "Oh, I have to get going. See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"When?" Kia asked.  
  
"Same time, same place?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah! Okay! I'll see you tomorrow," Kia replied.  
  
"Bye!" said David as he ran down the hall to meet up with his new friends who were waiting for him at the school entrance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
David arrived at the entrance of the school where his friends were waiting. "Where have you been?" Videl asked.  
  
"I had some locker problems," David explained.  
  
"If I were you, I would have broken the dumb thing open," said Sharpner.  
  
"I wouldn't want to get into any trouble on my first day to school though," David explained.  
  
"That proves to me that you are a geek!" Sharpner exclaimed.  
  
"Give it a rest Sharpner!" Erasa snapped.  
  
"Okay, that's enough! Let's just go and get some ice cream," said Videl, giving Erasa and Sharpner a glare.  
  
They both gave up and the group walked towards the ice cream shop. They talked on the way there.  
  
"So, how did crime fighting go today Videl?" Erasa asked.  
  
"It went along as usual," she replied. "Saiyaman got in my way, while the mayor was being kidnapped."  
  
David looked at Gohan when Videl made that comment and noticed Gohan was a little irritated. He then looked over at Sharpner who just walked silently with his arms crossed.  
  
"But you know what was interesting?" Videl added.  
  
"What?" Erasa asked, dying of anticipation.  
  
"There was someone else there today," Videl explained.  
  
"Who? Tell me!" Erasa demanded.  
  
"Some new super hero called Phantom Elie."  
  
"Isn't that a girl's name?"  
  
David nearly fell over at this comment. Gohan noticed this, but no one else noticed since both Gohan and David were in the back of the group. Gohan also noticed the watch on David's arm.  
  
"Why do they think that Elie is a girl's name?" David thought. "Memo to self. Change super hero name."  
  
"No, it's not actually," Videl, said, bringing David away from his thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Erasa asked.  
  
"It is spelled Elie. Which is short for electricity," Videl explained.  
  
"Ohh," Erasa said, understanding what Videl was saying.  
  
"I still think it sounds like a girl's name," Sharpner added.  
  
David sighed to himself, when he heard the last comment. "Should I vaporize him for that comment?" he thought.  
  
"Nah, it's not worth it."  
  
"What do you think of the new super hero David?" Erasa asked, snapping David out of his thoughts.  
  
"I think it's a pretty good name," he replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you would," Sharpner added, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What about you Gohan?" Erasa asked.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with the name really," he replied.  
  
"What was interesting about this Phantom Elie character -" Videl cut in.  
  
"Was that he caught a bullet with his bare hand!"  
  
"I'm sure Saiyaman could have done it, but he wears gloves," she said.  
  
"Wow! That is neat," Erasa exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! It is," Videl added. "He saved my life by catching that bullet."  
  
"Wow! I hope I get rescued by him someday," Erasa said, dreamily.  
  
"So what did he look like Videl?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Well," Videl began.  
  
"He had black hair that was combed back, and he had these brown eyes," she said staring off a little.  
  
"He had these eyes that were very gentle - yet they seemed to pierce right through me."  
  
"Wow!" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
No one else decided to get into the conversation. David wanted to hear what they had to say about Phantom Elie. Gohan wanted to hear Videl's side of the story. Even Sharpner was interested, though jealous that Phantom Elie is the one that caught the bullet and not him.  
  
"He wore a dark gray body suit, which is something that I don't really know why he wears," said Videl.  
  
"He also had two letters on it - what were they? Oh yes! It was PS, though I don't know what it stands for."  
  
"Sounds mysterious!" said Erasa.  
  
"You know Videl, while you were out, we had an earthquake," Erasa said, changing the subject.  
  
"I didn't feel anything," said Videl.  
  
"I also find it interesting that Gohan and David both ran off after the earthquake," Sharpner added.  
  
"What?!" Videl exclaimed, as she and the others turned and looked at where Gohan and David were.  
  
"Argh! Where did they go?!"  
  
"Don't you know that when a geek goes missing, you're not supposed to look for them," said Sharpner. "Why would you want to hang around them anyway?"  
  
"Oh cut it out Sharpner," said Erasa. "Their both better than you!"  
  
"What?! I am a hundred times better than both of them put together!" Sharpner exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Sharpner," said Videl.  
  
They continued walking down towards the ice cream shop without Gohan and David.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan listened as Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walked on without him. He was glad that Videl and Erasa stood up for him and David.  
  
"Wow, they think I am pretty cool," he said to himself.  
  
"Now, to find out where David went."  
  
Before Gohan could concentrate on David's ki, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ahh!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Man, you're so jumpy," said a familiar voice.  
  
Gohan turned to see that it was David looking at him. "Why did you have to go and scare me like that?" he asked, glaring at David.  
  
"Sorry, but if I would have known you were going to jump 30 stories high, I would have made some noise," David explained.  
  
"It's okay," Gohan said, calming down. "I just thought you were Videl."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," said David. "It's because she wants to expose you as being Saiyaman."  
  
"Hey, what makes you say that I'm Saiyaman," Gohan defended.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan!" David exclaimed. "You may change the outside of your clothes, but you cannot hide you energy signature."  
  
"So - you refer to ki as energy," said Gohan.  
  
"What's ki?" David asked.  
  
"Well - it's actually like a person's spirit, soul, feeling, inclination," Gohan explained.  
  
"But it can also be referred to as someone's energy if you want."  
  
"Yeah, that works for me," David nodded.  
  
"Not to be pushy or anything, but David, do you know how to fly?" Gohan abruptly asked.  
  
"Uh - yeah," David replied, eyeing Gohan. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just know that you have a high ki level, which anybody with a high ki level like yours and mine should likely be able to fly."  
  
"Oh, okay," said David, not fully understanding what Gohan was talking about.  
  
"Not only that," Gohan continued. "It's not safe to be around here where people can listen."  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense," said David. "Where do we go then?"  
  
"Let's go to a favorite spot of mine. You can explain everything there."  
  
"Why not just let me go to your house and explain everything there?"  
  
"I want to talk to you alone, if you don't mind."  
  
"That will be fine then," David said, nodding.  
  
"Then let's go. I'll lead the way," said Gohan.  
  
"No ice cream?" David asked, arching his eyebrow.  
  
"Not today it looks like," Gohan replied.  
  
"Aww," David said, playfully.  
  
"There goes my free ice cream."  
  
Gohan smiled at this. "I hope he turns out to be the good person I believe he is."  
  
  
  
Both Gohan and David took to the skies, Gohan leading the way. Gohan flew a little fast to see if David could keep it. To his surprise, David was keeping up, and didn't really seem to struggle keeping his pace. Within minutes, both landed on the ground of Gohan's favorite spot. It was a spot that he knew when he was younger. It was a spot that he had found when Piccolo left him in the wilderness to toughen him up.  
  
  
  
David looked in awe at this location. It was a high point that overlooked the rest of the land of rocky hills and green grass patches. They were on a flat ledge that looked like it was able to fit about 10 adults comfortably. There was a cave away from the cliff. Though it didn't look like it had a big opening, David was sure that it was quite roomy inside. He looked back over the ledge at the sun as it was but a few hours from setting.  
  
"I bet the sunset looks beautiful from here," he said.  
  
"It is, let me assure you that," Gohan said, standing near the edge taking in the view.  
  
He then turned to David. "Okay, now tell me what you are doing here."  
  
David, who had been taking in the scene, turned his attention to Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I'll explain everything," he said.  
  
"But I do think it best that you sit down. My story is quite long."  
  
Gohan nodded and motioned for them both to sit. "Let us sit over there," he said pointing to a wall they could sit up against.  
  
David walked over and sat down, as did Gohan. David glanced up at the sky and then at his watch.  
  
Gohan looked at it. "That's the same watch that Phantom Elie wore, but it's a different color," he thought to himself.  
  
"Phantom Elie's watch was black, and this one's dark blue, with a few different buttons."  
  
"It's 3:45," David said, bringing Gohan out of his thoughts.  
  
"So?" said Gohan.  
  
"So - I am just letting us know the time," David explained.  
  
"Okay then," Gohan simply said.  
  
"I've stalled quite enough. Let me tell you my story," David said, looking at Gohan.  
  
"But after I tell my story, I want you to tell me your story."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good! Then let me tell you from the beginning."  
  
  
  
David began his story to Gohan with a question. "Do you believe I am a human?" he asked.  
  
"Quite frankly - no," came Gohan's reply.  
  
"The strongest humans I know are Krillin and 18, but your power far surpasses theirs."  
  
"Well, you are right," said David.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not of this planet. Nor am I from this dimension for that matter."  
  
Gohan looked a little surprised. "Okay, I can understand not being from this planet, but from another dimension?"  
  
"Let me start from the beginning. I am from a planet called Gearth, which was very similar to this planet."  
  
Gohan sat there, carefully listening to what David was saying. "Okay," he said.  
  
"My planet was beautiful. Lush forests, vegetation, and no problems of famine, poverty, and sickness, anything that people of this planet have to worry about. It was a bigger than the Earth, and had less water, which meant that it had more land. It also had different species of animals. People were happy to be there."  
  
David looked up at the sky. "The planet was founded by this evil being known as Kuvious Phantom. He found it right after my people found it. My people had five heroes' they looked up to, to protect them and find them a planet."  
  
Gohan listened intently. "Who were they?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They were known as Scouts then," David explained. "When they found a planet, they also found Kuvious Phantom who tried to destroy the people. But he was nearly destroyed by a Legendary Scout. This Scout had enormous powers, which was definitely more than Kuvious could handle. The Scout allowed him to live, which, I guess, gave Kuvious a change of heart. They then came in peace with each other."  
  
Gohan continued to listen as David progressed in his story.  
  
"That Legendary Scout turned out to be my grandfather."  
  
"So you have the potential of becoming like him," said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I actually do."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Anyway, Kuvious had excellent leader abilities, and the people ended up choosing him to be their King. My grandfather, on the other hand, didn't have leadership abilities and became very jealous when the people chose Kuvious' leadership over my grandfather's powers. Kuvious Phantom tried to get him to stay as a high range official, but my grandfather wanted to be King. He then left the planet, and vowed to take his vengeance. No one saw him since."  
  
David was looking at Gohan when he said that last sentence. "My grandfather left his family on the planet, but took a few rouge people with him. The family he left behind was his wife and my father Jerimous. Kuvious Phantom then formed a team called the Phantom Scouts, with Kuvious as their leader to protect the people from a future attack from my grandfather, or anyone else for that matter. Jerimous raised under Kuvious' wing, learned great leadership abilities, and became king after Kuvious died."  
  
"What were the names of the other Scouts and their powers?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Let me see," said David. "There was Phantom Night-Wind. He had the power of flight and amazing speed. Phantom Flame had the ability to of fire. Phantom Mirris could absorb and/or reflect his foes attacks. Phantom Power was very strong; he could punch a hole in a 4-foot thick brick wall with one hit. I know it doesn't sound like much. It used to sound amazing! That is - before I surpassed his strength."  
  
"Did any of them have ki levels?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Besides me, the only one who had an energy level was Phantom Night-Wind. Man he can be quite cocky."  
  
"Are you Phantom Elie?" Gohan abruptly asked.  
  
"Yes - I am," David replied. "But I thought you would have known by checking my energy level signature."  
  
"I did! But your ki signature is different when you are Phantom Elie."  
  
"It is? Wow, I didn't know that - seriously."  
  
"So how did you get to Earth?" Gohan asked, changing the subject.  
  
David looked down and his face saddened.  
  
  
  
David looked down at the ground for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"I was five when it happened. My father was King Jerimous. My mother was Queen Tamous. My father was Phantom Elie before me, but he didn't seem to posses the power my grandfather had. An evil force attacked our planet, destroying all life on it. They surrounded and murdered my father in front of my eyes," he said, tears coming down his cheeks.  
  
David tried to hold back tears, but they came anyway. "Those monsters! I couldn't do anything to stop them! I remember the look my father gave me. He told me to run. I didn't want to leave. That's when they killed him. They kept beating him, until he didn't move or breathe anymore."  
  
David remained quiet for a few seconds. "When they were done, they came for me, but Phantom Night-Wind took me away."  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Gohan could really say, putting his hand on David's shoulder for comfort.  
  
"All my friends, the other Phantom Scouts, died soon after that," David continued. Their offspring, their sons, my other friends, survived. We were all children. My mom, Queen Tamous decided to send us to earth as a last resort. I remember our last moments well.  
  
David told Gohan what had happened the last moments he saw his mother.  
  
  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Tamous quickly walked into the room with the pods that would take the children to Earth. Her only son was holding one hand while her other arm was holding the youngest child. The oldest boy calmly put the other youngest child into a traveling pod and crawled into his pod. The second oldest went into his pod. Tamous let go of her son's hand and put the other youngest child with her brother. Those two would have to travel together. The fourth oldest, wearily crawled into his pod and waited there, worried as to what would happen next. All of the children's pod doors closed with a 'swoosh' with the passengers strapped to their seats inside. Gas was released and the children fell asleep instantly. Tamous turned to her son, kneeled down, and gave him a hug and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"I'm going to have to put you in your pod now. I only wish that you find parents who will love and take care of you."  
  
"My lady," Garith interrupted. "It is time to go."  
  
Tamous nodded as Garith flew into his companions pod.  
  
"Mommy?" the child asked tears in his eyes. "I don't want to leave you. Can't I stay here with you?"  
  
"Oh honey, I -"  
  
Suddenly, the door behind them let out a large 'Bang!'  
  
"They're trying to get in!" Tamous cried out.  
  
With that she took her son, again kissed him on the forehead, and put him into the pod.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy?! No!" her son screamed.  
  
"I want to be with you! I don't want to leave you! Mommy please!" the child begged.  
  
"I - can't," his mother said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you too much."  
  
"Mommy no! Please, don't do this! Moooommmyy!" the child screamed, tears crawling down his face.  
  
"I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave!" he cried out, beginning to climb out of the pod, grabbing for his mother.  
  
Straps suddenly came up from behind him and pulled him into his seat screaming.  
  
"Mommy no! Please! Mommy! I don't want to leave! Please!" he screamed moving and kicking frantically.  
  
"I'm - I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"This is the best I can do for you. If you stay, you will die along with me."  
  
"I don't care" the child said crying.  
  
"I want to be with you. I can protect you," he said with confidence in his tone.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Tamous could say as she watched her son for a moment longer, tears crawling down her face.  
  
Garith watched this scene take place and felt his heart wrench. "This is for the best," Garith thought, reassuring himself.  
  
He looked over to the child and noticed something strange. Tamous had noticed it too. The child's hair began to stand up as he screamed a blood-curling scream.  
  
"Is he actually doing that?" Tamous thought.  
  
"Yes, he is," replied Garith.  
  
Both of their thoughts were quickly brought towards the door.  
  
The door continued to bang, weakening with each hit. Tamous quickly pushed a button on the pod and the door closed with a 'swoosh.' A glass oval-shaped cage encircled Garith, sealing him inside. The child continued screaming for his mother, which caused her heart great pain. Tamous began having second thoughts and reached her hand up to cancel the process.  
  
"I - I can't," she said as she lowered her hand and took a step back.  
  
A gas filled the pod and her child's screams went silent. It was heartbreaking for her to hear the silence from the pod. It felt as though her child had died, even though he was only in sleep. A male voice came from the background.  
  
"Launch will occur in 10 seconds: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."  
  
With a deafening sound the roof opened up and the five pods flew off towards space. Just then, the door broke open and the evil force came running in. Tamous stood there looking up as the 5 pods flew off with the children safely inside flying to Earth.  
  
"Goodbye my little Jeris -"  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground. "He and I have a lot in common," Gohan thought to himself.  
  
David sat there silent for a little while, as tears rolled down his face.  
  
He slowly regained his posture and spoke up. "You're probably wondering a few things. How did I know my mother said and did those things after I fell asleep?"  
  
"Yes, that is intriguing," replied Gohan.  
  
"Garith, another companion of mine, told me these things. Remember, he was protected inside that small oval-shaped glass cage that sealed him inside, so he didn't fall asleep. My memory of that day came back just a few years ago. Garith placed what he saw and heard in my mind. He used to be able to read minds, which meant that you couldn't hide anything from him. That is why - why," David said, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Why he was able to tell what my mother said and thought."  
  
"David?" Gohan asked softly. "How did he fit in a small cage?"  
  
"He was a parrot. A Scarlet Macaw to be exact. He was my best friend and tutor. Does a talking bird sound a little weird?" David asked, as his tears gradually stopped falling.  
  
"No, not at all," replied Gohan, thinking of Puar and Oolong.  
  
"What do you mean by he was your best friend and tutor?"  
  
"He died recently. I couldn't save him," David said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Gohan could say.  
  
"You're probably wondering who Jeris is aren't you?" David asked.  
  
"Was it one of your friends names? Though I think it was yours."  
  
"Well, you're correct. Jeris is the name I was given as a Gearthian. I am the Prince of Gearth. Though I don't feel like royalty right now. You can call me either David, or Jeris if you like," said David.  
  
"I think I'll just keep calling you David."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"You know," said Gohan. "My father's name is Goku, but on a planet that he came from, he was known as Kakarrot."  
  
"Your father's dead too then?" David asked.  
  
"Yes," said Gohan, looking down at the ground.  
  
"So you're not native to this planet?" David asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I am, but my father wasn't. He was a full-blooded Saiyajin. I am only half Saiyajin, half human.  
  
"Ohh," David said, understanding fully what Gohan was saying.  
  
"Please, continue on with your story. I have yet to find out how you got here," said Gohan.  
  
"Ah yes, we don't want to become to sidetracked.'  
  
David explained to Gohan how he came to earth and found his two adoptive parents Lisa and George Mikaito. He then explained that he didn't really know about his powers until he was 16, when Garith began training him. He had the power before, but Garith was the one to harness it.  
  
"Yes, Garith trained me really well. I first started out with having electrical powers, and I still sort of do, hence the name Phantom Elie. But now I can form them into beams of energy. When I started doing that, I began noticing that I had an energy level, which increased the more I trained. See the hair?"  
  
David pointed to his hair.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"You know how Phantom Elie has black hair and brown eyes, and I have blonde hair and baby blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That used to be opposite. I used to have the black hair, brown eyes, while Phantom Elie had the blonde hair and blue eyes."  
  
"How did the change in color occur?"  
  
"The last battle I had with a formidable opponent. Just as I was at the brink of dying and felt pushed in a corner, I snapped. My energy level increased beyond what I was used to. My friends told me that my hair stood up and turned blue, and my eyes were pure white. No color in them whatsoever. They said that I scared them so much in that form. They said it looked as if I was being possessed by the devil."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"I took one step, literally, and lost it. I dramatically dropped in energy, and my hair turned blonde, and my eyes turned blue. At first, I thought it was my transformation, but it wasn't."  
  
"That doesn't really make any sense," said Gohan, rubbing his chin.  
  
"No it doesn't. But now I have my mother's eyes. So I don't mind it."  
  
"What happened after you changed into this form?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, I did lose a lot of power," David explained.  
  
"But I had a lot more power than I had before. With it, I wiped my enemy out easily. This enemy worked with the same evil force the destroyed all life on Gearth."  
  
David's expression saddened and he lowered his head. "This enemy was the one that killed my father in front of my eyes."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," was all Gohan could say. "Was he the last one?" he asked softly.  
  
"Far from it!" David exclaimed. "Not too long after defeating this foe, the evil force attacked me again. Next thing I know I was pulled into this dimension."  
  
"Are you sure this is a different dimension?"  
  
"Yes. Technology here is very different. In our timeline, there are no hover cars, people with natural colored hair that is blue, green, lavender, etc. I mean some of them try to dye their hair that way, but it definitely doesn't look natural. The dates and years are different from my timeline. You also have these little capsule things that work wonders for putting huge things into small places. Not only that, but I just know this isn't my dimension. I tried looking up my hometown, but it doesn't exist. Yet this is planet Earth. There's also no United States."  
  
"What is the United States?"  
  
"Exactly!" David exclaimed. "It doesn't exist! I live in that country."  
  
"Okay, so then what do we do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Quite frankly, I don't know," came David's reply. "I've been here a few months, traveling around, but couldn't find any trace of my friends, family, and belongings."  
  
"You've been here for a few months?" Gohan asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I've been searching for a way out, but failed to find any."  
  
"Hmm," said Gohan. "Maybe I can talk to Dende about that," he thought.  
  
David looked at his watch again. "Wow, it's 5 o'clock. Time flies when you talk. Maybe now you can tell me more about yourself."  
  
Gohan quickly came out of his thoughts. "Yes, that is what we agreed upon, isn't it?" Gohan said, smiling.  
  
With that, Gohan explained everything to David. He explained about his father coming to Earth, making many friends and enemies, marrying, and becoming father to him and his brother. He even explained the story of Vegeta the jealous prince, and his first arrival on Earth. He even explained about Bulma the genius, and her son Trunks. Gohan spoke about his childhood and how he grew from a child to what he is today. He shed a few tears as he spoke about the Cell Games. Gohan explained his father's courageous death 7 years ago during those Cell Games, which had been his fault, and how he had grown up since then with that burden. David reassured Gohan and both comforted each other.  
  
They were both quiet for a little while.  
  
"You know Gohan," David spoke up, looking straight at Gohan. "You and I have a lot in common."  
  
"Yeah, we do," Gohan, agreed. "I am glad to have someone I can talk to who knows what and how I am feeling."  
  
"So am I," said David. "I have question though."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How do you transform into Saiyaman?"  
  
"See this watch?" Gohan said, pointing to the watch on his left wrist.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
Gohan pressed a button on his watch, and within seconds Gohan was transformed into Saiyaman. "How do I look?" he asked in his super heroic voice.  
  
"You look okay, but your voice sounds pathetic."  
  
"Come on! Not you too!" Gohan exclaimed. "I work really hard to keep my identity a secret!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan.," said David, sweat-dropping. "It's just my opinion. You can keep the voice if you want."  
  
"I will, thank you very much!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
With that Gohan pressed a button on his watch and he changed back to the way he was.  
  
"Now, how do you turn into Phantom Elie?" Gohan asked, smirking.  
  
"Actually, it's pretty much the same way you do it."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"Okay then, if you want to."  
  
With that, David pressed a button on his watch. A light quickly flashed around David, but was gone just as quick as it came. Gohan looked at the transformed David, who was now Phantom Elie.  
  
"What do you think?" David asked, in a lower tone.  
  
"I'm not the only one with a voice!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Unlike you though, I can't change it," Phantom Elie said with a smirk. Gohan scowled at David. "Watch it, or I'll vaporize you!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Gohan looked down at Phantom Elie's shoes. They were dark gray athletic shoes. The upper part was dark gray, with white trim on the bottom. They had the PS symbol on them. Of course, there was the dark gray body suit that he also had.  
  
"Nice," was all Gohan said. "I just figured something out," he added.  
  
"Thanks," said Phantom Elie  
  
"I just figured something out," said Gohan. "PS stands for Phantom Scout."  
  
"Correct!" Phantom Elie exclaimed.  
  
Phantom Elie pressed a button on his watch and with the same flash of light, changed back.  
  
Both continued to talk about different things for a little while. It was around 6:30 pm when they stopped talking, and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Wow! Time sure does fly," said David.  
  
"Yeah, it sure does," said Gohan.  
  
"We better get going, so you can meet my family. I am sure my mom will let you stay with us."  
  
"Thank you very much. I really appreciate the hospitality."  
  
"It's no problem at all David. Then I'll show you around tomorrow."  
  
"That would be nice," said David smiling.  
  
With that, both teenagers took to the skies, towards Gohan's home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
(A/N): That's it for that chapter. I hope you liked it!! Now you know who David really is!! Just as a side note, I did think of the watch idea for Phantom Elie before I saw the episodes of DBZ with Gohan and his watch. But, now DBZ owns the watch idea. Please read and review!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Gohan's Home

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
(A/N): I know, I know!! I haven't been able to get back to my story for a little while. With a combination of writer's block and busyness, it has been difficult to get back to my story. I am back though, and I hope you haven't forgotten me. I do own David, Kia, and anything that has to do with them, so please don't steal them. ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
"Wow! Time sure does fly," said David.  
  
"Yeah, it sure does," said Gohan.  
  
"We better get going, so you can meet my family. I am sure my mom will let you stay with us."  
  
"Thank you very much. I really appreciate the hospitality."  
  
"It's no problem at all David. Then I'll show you around tomorrow."  
  
"That would be nice," said David smiling.  
  
With that, both teenagers took to the skies, towards Gohan's home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Gohan lead the way as David followed close behind. He decided stop at another place before heading home. Within minutes, Gohan lead David up to the Lookout.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know your home was this high in the sky Gohan," David said as he curiously looked around.  
  
"Actually, this isn't my house," Gohan explained.  
  
"This is the Lookout, where the Guardian of Earth, Dende, lives."  
  
"Oh," said David as he kept looking around.  
  
"This is a nice place though."  
  
"Yeah it is. Come on! Let's go see what he's up to!"  
  
With that Gohan lead David up to the door, where they were met by Piccolo. David had never seen a Namek before in his life.  
  
"He must also be from another planet," David thought.  
  
"Dende will be out in a moment," Piccolo said, looking at Gohan  
  
"Sure - okay," Gohan simply replied.  
  
"Who is this?" Piccolo asked, turning his attention to David.  
  
"This is David," replied Gohan.  
  
"He not from around here. You see -" he started to say, but Piccolo cut him off.  
  
"Is this going to be a long story?" Piccolo asked, a little impatiently.  
  
"Because I can read his mind, which would be much quicker."  
  
"Well - yeah - it is kind of a long story," said Gohan.  
  
David watched the whole conversation take place between Gohan and Piccolo. This green guy was bigger than David and Gohan, and wore a purple fighting gi, with a white and purple turban on his head and a white cape that went from his shoulders, down his back to his ankles. This green person also had an energy level, though it was lower than Gohan's. David felt a little uncomfortable, especially when the talking green guy walked over to him.  
  
"I am Piccolo," he said. "It's nice to meet you David."  
  
David stared for a moment, then asked, "You're not from this planet, are you?"  
  
"So you noticed!" Piccolo replied, sarcastically.  
  
"I am a Namek, from planet Namek. That's all you need to know for now."  
  
"Uh - okay," was all David was able to say.  
  
"Now be still and be quiet. I am going to read your mind now."  
  
David nodded nervously and kept still. He watched as Piccolo stretched out his arm and hand and rested it on his head. Piccolo then closed his eyes and looked to be meditating.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" David thought.  
  
"Silence!" Piccolo snapped.  
  
David jumped back, startled at Piccolo's outburst. "Oh - sorry," David said.  
  
"Now get back here, stand still, and be quiet!" Piccolo said, rather impatiently.  
  
David did as he was told, looking at Gohan who gave him a reassuring nod. He walked back as both he and Piccolo returned to their previous positions. After a few minutes, Piccolo opened his eyes and brought his arm back to his side.  
  
"So, you have had a pretty rough life kid," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Yeah - sort of," David said, looking down.  
  
"This kid's ki level is pretty high," Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
"Yet, he is gentle and kind - especially after I snapped at him. I am glad that he and Gohan are becoming friends. Gohan needs someone his age that can understand him."  
  
"Hello everyone," said a voice from behind Piccolo, bringing Piccolo from his thoughts. Gohan and Piccolo turned to see Dende standing at the entrance of his home.  
  
David figured that that must be Dende. He looked a lot like Piccolo, but shorter, and wore different clothing. He also had a staff that he walked with. Not only that, but Dende looked to be around both David and Gohan's age. Behind him was a funny looking man who was black, a little shorter than Dende, and wore a white turban on his head. He didn't have any shirt, but he had a white vest, and white pants.  
  
"I am glad to see you Gohan," Dende said, looking at Gohan.  
  
"It's been a little while since I last saw you."  
  
"It's really only been a few months," Gohan said, slightly chuckling.  
  
"Yes, I know. But I do enjoy visiting with you," Dende said, with a warm smile.  
  
Dende then looked at David. "I see you have brought your friend David here with you."  
  
"How did you know my name?" David asked.  
  
"Are you a mind reader, or were you just listening to us talk?"  
  
"No, I was doing neither of those things," said Dende.  
  
"I can't really read minds unless I do what Mister Piccolo did here."  
  
"Oh," Daivd muttered.  
  
"Where are my manners?" Dende said.  
  
"I am Dende, guardian of the Earth. This is Mister Popo, my assistant."  
  
"Nice to meet you David," Mister Popo said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," said David.  
  
"You've already met Mister Piccolo here I assume," said Dende.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Yes, okay then."  
  
"I know who are David," Dende began.  
  
"I watched as you came in from another dimension."  
  
"Wouldn't it be a little hard to see me come in from another dimension?" David asked politely.  
  
"There are many people down there, which would make it hard, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it can be hard to watch everyone, but it's not everyday you see someone come in from another dimension, I can assure you that."  
  
"Oh," David said, feeling sort of stupid for asking that question.  
  
"I have been watching you for the past few months. I am sorry that you have to go this ordeal David."  
  
"That's why I came here," Gohan interrupted.  
  
"I wanted to know if you could send him back to his own dimension."  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but that is beyond my power," Dende said, frowning.  
  
"What about the dragonballs? Can we use those to wish him back to his own dimension?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Those won't work either Gohan. I am truly sorry."  
  
"So, you mean I'm stuck in this dimension?" David asked.  
  
"Unless you can find a way out through the way you came in, you cannot leave this dimension," Dende explained.  
  
"I am truly sorry David."  
  
David looked down at the ground, thinking of his other dimension, knowing that he couldn't get back there.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" he thought, shaking his head a little. David's shoulders sagged as the news hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Are you okay David?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah - I think I'll be okay," David said, not really looking up.  
  
"It's just - now I can't return home."  
  
"You know - there is still a chance to return home," Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean?" David asked, looking straight at Piccolo.  
  
"There is always a chance to return home. Don't forget that."  
  
"Okay," David said, not really understanding what Piccolo meant.  
  
"Thanks for your help Dende," Gohan said as he walked over to David.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help," Dende replied, frowning.  
  
"It's okay," David sighed, smiling weakly at Dende.  
  
"You tried, and that's what counts."  
  
"You know David," the silent Mister Popo spoke up.  
  
"If this is a different dimension, then it might be like the hyperbolic time chamber."  
  
"What's the hyperbolic time chamber?" David asked, arching his brow.  
  
"It's another dimension that we have a door to, here on the lookout," Mister. Popo explained.  
  
"You can spend a year in the hyperbolic time chamber dimension, and only a day would pass out here."  
  
"So, your saying that if I spend a year here, there is a possibility that only a day would pass in my dimension?"  
  
"Yes, exactly! It is quite possible," said Mister. Popo, giving a reassuring smile to David. David's hope was strengthened a little, when he heard this.  
  
"Thank you Mister. Popo, Dende, and Piccolo," Gohan said, nodding towards David.  
  
"Let's head to my house now, okay David?"  
  
"Sure," David said. He then turned to everyone else.  
  
"Thank you all for your help. I am very much grateful."  
  
"You take care David," Dende said, as Gohan and David took to the skies.  
  
"That kid's ki level is high," said Piccolo, watching the sky as Gohan and David disappeared.  
  
"Yes, I noticed," Dende said, turning his attention from the skies to Piccolo.  
  
"Is there a possibility he can be dangerous?"  
  
"Not really. Judging from his past experiences and personality, he doesn't like to hurt people unless he is forced."  
  
"That's good to hear," Dende said as he turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned around.  
  
"I feel evil rising Mister Piccolo. Do you feel it?"  
  
"Yes Dende, I do."  
  
"We must get ready then, because I fear this force is stronger than anything we've ever dealt with."  
  
  
  
It was already dark when Gohan and David touched down at the house. Gohan lead David up to the front door.  
  
"Welcome to my home David," Gohan said, opening the door.  
  
Within seconds Chichi came walking into the living room yelling, "Gohan! Why are you so late coming home! You know what I said about -" she stopped as she looked at the teenager that walked in after Gohan.  
  
"Now you're bringing strangers home?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, it's okay," Gohan explained. "This is David. He's a new student at my school, and he needs a place to stay."  
  
"Why does he need to stay here?" Chichi asked, eyeing David from head to toe.  
  
David stood there as he watched Chichi eye him suspiciously.  
  
"David isn't from around here and he doesn't have any money to stay anywhere," Gohan explained.  
  
Chichi noted the sad look in David's eyes. She could see in his eyes, pain, sadness, and loss of hope. She had seen it in Gohan after Goku died. After a moment of silence, Chichi sighed.  
  
"Okay, but I want to hear you're story, okay?" she said in a softer tone.  
  
David nodded and said, "Okay."  
  
"Here, come and sit over here," Chichi said, pointing to the couch.  
  
"Thank you," David said, walking over and sitting down on the couch.  
  
It was a nice couch. It was one that sat about three adult people comfortably. This couch was a tan color, which commented the house. In front of the couch was a coffee table with some coasters on it. A TV sat a few feet from the coffee table. It looked to be a 25" TV set, which sat on a TV stand.  
  
Gohan sat down on the couch to David's left, as David looked around the room.  
  
"It's not big, but it's a nice home," said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I agree," said David, as Chichi sat down on the couch to his right.  
  
"Hey mom, where's Goten?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I believe he went up to his room last," Chichi replied, scrunching her face.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" a voice exclaimed, coming down the stairs.  
  
The voice came running down the stairs, revealing Goten. He ran straight towards Gohan, but stopped short when he saw David.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked, now walking slowly over to the couch.  
  
"This is David," Chichi explained, looking at Goten lovingly.  
  
Goten walked straight over and came face to face with David. "You look sad," he said, frowning.  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
"He was just about to tell us that Goten," Gohan said, looking at his brother.  
  
"Yes, he was," Chichi, added. "Now Goten, you can sit in my lap while David explains where he's from."  
  
"Okay," said Goten hopping on his mother's lap, ready to listen to David.  
  
"Alright! I love stories!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you tell me if you like mine, okay Goten?" David asked, looking straight at Goten.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten replied.  
  
"Calm down Goten sweetie," Chichi said, patting him on the head, smiling.  
  
"You can start with your story anytime you like David."  
  
David nodded, then began his story from the beginning, though without a question as he did with Gohan.  
  
Instead, he said, "I am not from this planet, nor this dimension."  
  
  
  
David spoke of his planet. He explained about Kuvious Phantom, the Legendary Scout, his father, and the Phantom Scouts. He even brought out his last moments with his mother that he had explained to Gohan earlier. David explained about Garith, his powers, and his friends and their powers. Through the painful parts he couldn't help but shed some tears. Everything David told Gohan, he explained to Chichi and Goten. After David finished his story, everyone was quiet for a little while.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he wiped a few tears away.  
  
"I thought it would get easier to talk about the painful things in my past when I talk more about them, but I guess not."  
  
"It's okay," Chichi said, letting her motherly instincts take over as she put her hand on David's shoulder and rubbed it, with Goten still in her lap.  
  
"I know it can be pretty tough, but we can help you through it," Gohan said, reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you both," David said, smiling.  
  
David then looked down at Goten, still sitting in Chichi's lap, noticing that he was frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't really like this story," Goten said, as he looked at David.  
  
"It was really sad."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know," David said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Are you going to stay with us," Goten asked, his eyes widening, looking at David, then Chichi, and then Gohan.  
  
Chichi sighed, and nodded. "Yes, he can stay with us."  
  
"Yay!" Goten yelled, as he hoped off of his mothers lap and stood in front of David.  
  
"You can sleep in my room!" he exclaimed as he began to pull David up from the couch.  
  
"Hold on squirt," Gohan said, reaching his hand out to stop Goten.  
  
"Why don't you let him sleep in my room?"  
  
"Awww, but why?" Goten asked, putting on his sad face.  
  
"I do think it would be better if David stays in Gohan's room Goten," Chichi interceded.  
  
"Oh - okay," said Goten. "But can I sleep with them both?"  
  
Chichi thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay - but only for tonight, got it?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed jumping up and down in glee.  
  
David couldn't help but smile. This boy was so energetic and innocent.  
  
"Can I sleep next to you David?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't mind," David replied.  
  
"Alright!" Goten exclaimed, as he ran off to get his stuff from his room and move it over to Gohan's room.  
  
  
  
David watched as Goten disappeared upstairs. He then looked at the two people who remained there, which were, of course, Chichi and Gohan. Chichi had some questions she wanted to ask David, while Gohan joined in from time to time. Chichi warmed up to David pretty fast, and her motherly instincts took over. David realized this but didn't mind. He needed a mother figure since it looked like he wasn't going to be going back home any time soon.  
  
"Thanks again for allowing me to stay here Mrs. Son," David said bowing his head.  
  
"It's alright David. You can stay as long as you like," Chichi said, smiling.  
  
"That is, if you can pull your weight around here," her smile turned into a smirk.  
  
David was a little worried about what she meant by that. "You mean, chores and such correct?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said Chichi, her warm smile returning.  
  
"But first, I want you to do your school work. I know both of you have it, and I want you to do it before you go to bed."  
  
"Aw, mom!" Gohan said, trying to get out of work.  
  
"Don't you start that with me Gohan!" Chichi raised her voice, glaring at Gohan.  
  
"If you are going to be a scholar, you are going to do your homework!"  
  
"Yes mom," Gohan said, his shoulders sagging as he knew he lost this argument.  
  
Chichi then turned her attention towards David. "You get to your homework too okay?"  
  
David didn't want Chichi upset with him, so he just nodded and said, "Okay!"  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan and David were studying together in his room. Goten was with them, but Chichi called him down to spend some time with her while they studied. The schoolwork was not really hard for either Gohan or David to comprehend since both are very smart.  
  
"The answer to this one is easy," Gohan said as he read a Calculus question from his book.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said David. "But they're all easy," he added.  
  
"Yeah, they are," said Gohan.  
  
Within moments, both were done with Calculus, and they moved on to English. David was a little lost in his book, for the simple fact that this English book was totally different from the other dimension.  
  
Gohan noticed David's confused expression and decided to ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can handle this English book, but I have to get to know a different history," David said, scratching his head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Shakespeare?"  
  
"Who's that?" Gohan dared to ask.  
  
Before allowing David to respond to his question, Gohan said, "Let me guess - he was in your dimension, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, actually. He was a famous writer who wrote many good works in my dimension."  
  
"Sounds interesting, but your going to have to explain that some other time, especially since it's a little late and I want to eat!"  
  
"Okay, okay," David said waving his hands in front of him.  
  
With that, both teenagers got back to their work and finished their assignments rather quickly. They both also noted the differences and similarities that David's dimension's homework had with Gohan's. It was interesting to find out that math was used the same way, but the only major differences were those of History and English. History was really different from David's. English dealt with many writers' works that David hadn't even heard of. Science was basically the same, but it had a few differences with certain technological differences.  
  
Within half-an-hour, both were done with all of their work and headed downstairs to go eat. While coming down the stairs and into the living room, David looked at his watch, which read 8:50 p.m.  
  
"Wow, it's 8:50," David said.  
  
"I just hope Goten didn't eat all of the food," Gohan said, not really listening to David. Both of the teenagers reached the living room, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
As David and Gohan entered the kitchen, they were met by Goten who was finished eating.  
  
"Hey! Are you done with your homework?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we're done now," said David, smiling warmly.  
  
"Yeah, we're done," said Gohan, also smiling at Goten.  
  
"Now, don't tell me you ate all of the food Goten," Gohan said, remembering the times Goten ate all of the food and left none for him.  
  
"Don't worry, I made sure there was some food left for you Gohan," Chichi chimed in, standing at the sink washing the dinner dishes Goten had used.  
  
"Aw thanks mom!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Just look over there," she said, pointing over to the counter that had a huge amount of food on it.  
  
Gohan ran over to the counter and started to dig in. Goten, in the meantime went to get ready for bed.  
  
Gohan gathered a big bowl and sat down at the table. David, on the other hand, grabbed a small bowl, filled it with food, and sat down and ate. As he sat down, he noticed Gohan staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Gohan just stared at him.  
  
"Hello - Gohan - are you alive?"  
  
Gohan snapped out of his stare and shook his head. "Are you going to eat only that!?" he asked.  
  
"Well, no," David replied.  
  
"I was going to eat a couple of more bowls."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes," David replied, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever," Gohan said as he dug into his food.  
  
David was amazed at how much Gohan ate. He wondered how anyone could eat the way he did. Gohan must have eaten 20 large bowls full of food, while he on the other hand, ate 6 small bowls full of food, and was stuffed when he also ate some dessert. Gohan ate all of his food plus a lot of dessert. After all the food was eaten and comments made about eating a lot and not eating enough, Gohan said that he had to go to the bathroom and would then meet David in his room to go to bed.  
  
  
  
After Gohan left, David helped Chichi with the rest of the dinner dishes. She kept saying that he was a better son than Gohan for the help he offered. Chichi and David both conversed for a little while more before she commanded David to go to bed since he had school the next day. David followed his, to say, orders, and went to Gohan's room. He was met by Gohan and Goten, who were both ready for bed.  
  
"Uh - I don't really have any clothes to sleep in," David said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"That's okay," Gohan said, as he pointed to a pile of clothes he had readied for David.  
  
"Is it okay if I wear those?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I mean - you and I both seem to be the same size."  
  
"I picked them out for you," Goten chimed in, grinning.  
  
"Then I better be careful about them," David said, smirking.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny," Goten pouted.  
  
Both Gohan and David couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay Goten," said David.  
  
"I'll go change into these clothes," he said, picking them up.  
  
David changed into the clothes, which were a perfect fit, then crawled into the sleeping bag that had been laid out for him. Goten's sleeping bag was next to his. Gohan had a bed that he slept in, which neither David nor Goten minded. All of them talked for a little bit before going to sleep. Goten had a question he wanted to ask David.  
  
"David?" he asked, looking over at him.  
  
"Yes Goten?" David replied.  
  
"What did your mother look like?"  
  
David remained quiet for a second, staring at the ceiling before he spoke. "She was a very beautiful woman. She had black hair that had tight curls, which went down to her waist. She had baby blue eyes, which I have inherited from her. I was also told that she had a very sweet, yet spunky personality."  
  
David remained quiet, which made Goten worry a little.  
  
"David, did I make you sad?" he asked, feeling bad.  
  
"No," David replied, looking over to Goten.  
  
"You didn't make me sad Goten. In fact, you made me happy. I like to remember her."  
  
"Oh - okay," Goten said, not really knowing what to say next.  
  
"Goodnight Goten," David said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight David," said Goten as he too, closed his eyes.  
  
Gohan was listening in the whole time, but didn't say anything. He sighed to himself when Goten and David said their goodnights, and went to sleep, remembering his father.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, further away, a dark figure walked out onto a tall cliff overlooking the forest where the Son's lived.  
  
"There you are David," the dark figure said.  
  
"You were hard to find - but I found you. Get ready, because the happiness you found, won't last for long."  
  
The dark figure laughed evilly and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
(A/N): I really hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but as I mentioned above, things happened and I wasn't able to get back. Anyways, that's in the past. I also want to let you know that I also own the "dark figure," which will soon have a name. Can you guess who it is? READ AND REVIEW!! I'll even take flames!! Please also let me know if you want me to speed the story up a bit. I am planning on it since it might be boring you to death at the pace it is going now. Let me know!! Thanks in advance!! 


	9. Chapter 9: David's First Time Out With ...

Disclaimer: I do no own Dragonball Z.  
  
(A/N): Hey! I am finally updating a chapter! After weeks of a combination of severe writer's block and busyness, I am putting up my new chapter. I would like to take this time to apologize for the long wait. You can kick me for doing that. Anyways, those who wanted to see Kia appear; you get to see her in this chapter.  
  
I would also like to again say that I do own David and Kia, and anything that has to do with those two. Anyways... On with the story!! Also, please read and review!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
David changed into the clothes, which were a perfect fit, then crawled into the sleeping bag that had been laid out for him. Goten's sleeping bag was next to his. Gohan had a bed that he slept in, which neither David nor Goten minded. All of them talked for a little bit before going to sleep. Goten had a question he wanted to ask David.  
  
"David?" he asked, looking over at him.  
  
"Yes Goten?" David replied.  
  
"What did your mother look like?"  
  
David remained quiet for a second, staring at the ceiling before he spoke. "She was a very beautiful woman. She had black hair that had tight curls, which went down to her waist. She had baby blue eyes, which I have inherited from her. I was also told that she had a very sweet, yet spunky personality."  
  
David remained quiet, which made Goten worry a little.  
  
"David, did I make you sad?" he asked, feeling bad.  
  
"No," David replied, looking over to Goten.  
  
"You didn't make me sad Goten. In fact, you made me happy. I like to remember her."  
  
"Oh... okay," Goten said, not really knowing what to say next.  
  
"Goodnight Goten," David said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight David," said Goten as he too, closed his eyes.  
  
Gohan was listening in the whole time, but didn't say anything. He sighed to himself when Goten and David said their goodnights, and went to sleep, remembering his father.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, further away, a dark figure walked out onto a tall cliff overlooking the forest where the Son's lived.  
  
"There you are David," the dark figure said.  
  
"You were hard to find - but I found you. Get ready, because the happiness you found, won't last for long."  
  
The dark figure laughed evilly and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
David awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun peaking through the window. He yawned and blinked, and looked around to see that Gohan and Goten were still asleep. He then looked at the clock, which showed 6:00 a.m. David decided to get up, quietly leaving the room so as not to disturb Gohan and Goten. Leaving the room, and still in his pajamas, David walked downstairs and heard, what was more than likely Chichi. It smelled like she was cooking something, and it smelled good. David walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Chichi who was busy cooking.  
  
"Good morning David," Chichi said as she laid a dozen pancakes on a plate, while cooking some more.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Son," said David.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she asked, flipping the pancakes.  
  
"I slept quite well. Thanks for asking." David replied.  
  
"Gohan and Goten are still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, they are. Do you need any help?" he asked, watching her put another load of pancakes on a plate.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I also wanted to let you know that I washed your clothes, and I want you to take a shower since I doubt you have taken one for a few days."  
  
"Thanks, I know I need one."  
  
"Your clean clothes are in the bathroom, and you'll find a towel and a washcloth with them," she said as she put some bacon on a frying pan.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" David exclaimed.  
  
"But don't think I'm going to do this all the time. I'm only doing this until you are familiar with the house. Then you can get your own towel and washcloth. I will, more than likely, take care of your clothes though."  
  
"Uh... okay," was all David could really say, standing there rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Go take your shower before I hit you over the head with a frying pan!" Chichi demanded as she turned away from the frying pan and looked at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" David said, as he turned to walk away.  
  
He came back a few seconds later though because he forgot to ask for one thing. "Uh, Mrs. Son?" he asked.  
  
"What is it David," Chichi asked, carrying a plate of bacon to the table.  
  
"Do you have any gel and a comb?"  
  
"They're in the bathroom," she replied, flipping some more bacon she was cooking.  
  
"Oh, and your shoes and socks are over there by the couch," she added.  
  
"Thanks!" David exclaimed, as he took off to the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom, David found his clothes, folded in a pile on the bathroom counter, with the towel and washcloth next to them. He looked around in the bathroom, and noticed that it was actually a nice size. Sure, it wasn't luxuriously big, but it was not a small one either. David found it to be quite nice. He undressed and hoped into the shower. The warm water felt good on his body. He looked at the choices of shampoo, and finally decided on one that had a citrus smell. "Who cares if the bees come after me," he thought.  
  
Around fifteen minutes later, David emerged from the shower and dried himself off.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask Gohan's mom for underwear," he thought, as he went to look through the pile of clothes.  
  
Fortunately, he found some that Chichi had given him. They were in a new package, with a note that said,  
  
  
  
David,  
  
I was going to give these to Gohan, but decided that you would need them instead. I hope you like them.  
  
Sincerely, Chichi  
  
  
  
David opened the package of underwear and pulled a pair out. He sweat- dropped when he saw what was on the back of them.  
  
"Teddy bears?!" David exclaimed to himself.  
  
"I guess I can't do anything about it though," he said, shaking his head as he reluctantly put them on.  
  
He put on his blue jeans and black shirt, which he allowed to go over his jeans. He then put on his 'Orange Star High School' badge that the school had made the students wear. Searching around David found the comb and gel that Chichi had told him were in the bathroom. Wiping the steam off the mirror, David looked at his hair. Unlike Gohan, his hair didn't naturally stand up. Drying off his hair a little more, David put the gel in his hair and combed it back. He emerged from the bathroom, after cleaning up his mess in the bathroom, and walked towards the stairs. He heard the alarm go off in Gohan's room and looked in to see Gohan stirring. He didn't see Goten, but figured that Goten was already downstairs. David then walked downstairs.  
  
Goten, David, and Gohan were sitting at the table as Chichi laid the rest of the food down before sitting down to eat.  
  
"Yay! Food!" Goten exclaimed, drooling over the meal set before him.  
  
"This looks good mom! Thanks!" said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mrs. Son," David said, as Goten dove into the food.  
  
Gohan glared at Goten, reminding him of what he forgot. "Oh, thanks for the food mom," Goten said, grinning widely while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"You're all welcome," Chichi said.  
  
Within seconds, Gohan and Goten started grabbing their food. Chichi and David had to grab theirs before it would all get eaten by Gohan and Goten. There was a lot of food on that table, which was all eaten. Most of the food was eaten by Gohan and Goten though.  
  
"Wow Goten! You eat more than Gohan!" David exclaimed.  
  
"He he he he... guess I was hungry," Goten replied, grinning sheepishly.  
  
David couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
After breakfast, David went upstairs and helped clean up Gohan's room. He got his school supplies together and got ready to leave. School was to start in half an hour and he wanted to get there early. He and Gohan walked downstairs and said their goodbyes to Goten and Chichi.  
  
"Bye David! Bye Gohan," Goten said, waving to them.  
  
"Bye Goten! Bye mom," Gohan said, waving back.  
  
David too, waved and said, "Goodbye you Mrs. Son. See you later Goten."  
  
Gohan was the first to take off to the skies, with David following close behind, racing each other on the way.  
  
  
  
Both David and Gohan made it to school without incident. Gohan had suggested that they both fly into town as Saiyaman and Phantom Elie so they wouldn't give away their secrets. They didn't have any run-ins with Videl either, which Gohan was really happy about. He didn't want have to start the day of school trying to explain why he and David had decided to leave at the last second. As they touched down on the roof, Gohan and David glanced around to make sure no one was there to see them change. When they were fully satisfied that no one was there, they changed back into their normal school clothes and went downstairs to first period.  
  
School went by a little slow for Gohan and David. David was waiting for school to end so he could meet Kia again. He was really looking forward to spending some time with her this afternoon. Gohan's day, on the other hand, went by slow because Videl would not stop interrogating him about Saiyaman and the incident in which he and David ran away. He and David tried to explain with a lousy excuse, but Videl wouldn't buy it, though Erasa and Sharpner seemed to.  
  
Finally, the last bell signaled the end of the school day as the teacher finished up by telling the students what their homework would be. All of the teenagers filtered through the halls as they went through their lockers and then left to go do whatever they were planning on doing. Gohan, David, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa decided that they would meet at the entrance of the school again, and try to do something without the same incident of the disappearing act of Gohan and David.  
  
"Okay! So we'll meet at the entrance and go to get a burger, as long Gohan and David don't pull what they did yesterday," Videl said, glaring at both Gohan and David.  
  
"No... we won't disappear this time," Gohan said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"I'll make sure I don't run away this time," David said, smirking slightly.  
  
"Good! Then it's settled!" Videl said, finalizing the agreement.  
  
"Maybe I can sit next to David!" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
David sweat-dropped when she said that. "Oh joy!" he sarcastically said to himself.  
  
"I liked it better without you there," Sharpner said, running his hand through his blonde hair.  
  
"Be nice Sharpner!" Erasa snapped.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," replied Sharpner, rolling his eyes.  
  
David reached his locker, but noticed that Kia wasn't there. He hoped that he hadn't missed her and decided to wait. He looked around and noticed that the others had disappeared already. "Wow! They're gone already?" he thought to himself.  
  
"How is it, I, though faster than them with the exception of Gohan, always end up having them leave before me? Do they not go to their lockers maybe? Or is it some unexplained phenomenon?"  
  
David's thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Kia smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Hey there!" she exclaimed staring into David's eyes.  
  
"Hi!" he replied.  
  
"I was hoping I didn't miss you," he added.  
  
"No, you didn't. I just need to get into my locker and get a few things," Kia said, as David stepped aside so she could open her locker.  
  
Kia walked over and, instead of opening up her locker, she opened up David's.  
  
"Hey! That's breaking and entering," he playfully protested.  
  
"I told you that I now had access to steal your things in your locker," Kia replied, smirking.  
  
David also smirked and then reached over and opened Kia's locker. "Oh! You're one to talk about breaking into lockers," Kia retorted.  
  
David smirked widely as she this. "Do on to others as you want them to do on to you."  
  
"You must have seen my combination number huh?" she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You can say that," David said, reaching into his locker, grabbing a few things.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to change my locker too, huh?" Kia said, as she too, grabbed some things out of her locker.  
  
"Maybe," David replied, finishing up and closing his locker.  
  
"Or we can call it a deadlock and leave the other one's locker alone," he added.  
  
"Hmm... sounds tempting, but I like the idea of breaking into your locker better," Kia said as she closed her locker and grinned at David.  
  
Both teenagers were silent for a little bit before David spoke up again.  
  
"Hey, I don't know if you're doing anything today, but do you want to come along and join my friends and I to go get a burger?"  
  
Kia's eyes looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry David, but I'm busy today. Can we do that another time?"  
  
David's shoulders sagged a little in disappointment. "Yeah, sure. We can find another time if you want."  
  
Kia's eyes looked back at David's eyes as she giggled. "I was only playing with you David. Of course I would like to go with you and your friends."  
  
David perked up as he heard these words. "You mean you'll go?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... yeah... that is what I said didn't I?" replied Kia, arching one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah... you did, didn't you?" David grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a little dumb.  
  
Both Kia and David smiled at each other for a little while before David spoke up. "Well, I guess we should get going. My friends might be wondering where I am," he said.  
  
"Okay," Kia simply said, nodding her head.  
  
"You got everything you need?" he asked  
  
"Yep," Kia replied with a bright smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
And with that David walked towards the entrance of the school with Kia by his side.  
  
David reached the entrance of the school where Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, Videl asked, "What took you so lon-" but stopped when she saw the girl who came out as David held the door open for her.  
  
"Sorry it took so long guys, but I invited someone along with us if that's okay," David explained.  
  
"Sure, she can hang with us David," Videl replied.  
  
"You can hang out with me babe," Sharpner said as he moved in fast and put his arm around Kia's waist.  
  
David was a bit angry when Sharpner made this move and wanted to kill him for doing it, but refrained himself.  
  
"Look Sharpner," David began.  
  
"Look. David asked me to come along, and I would like to stay with him," Kia cut in, smiling to David who smiled back in relief.  
  
She then removed herself from Sharpner's grasp on her and walked over to David and held onto his arm, which caused him to blush slightly.  
  
"Why do you prefer the Geek over me?" Sharpner asked, upset that he had been rejected.  
  
"Because unlike you, he has a future," Kia retorted.  
  
Videl and Erasa both gasped and then began giggling. "You said it!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"What?! Why I... Argh!" was all Sharpner could say as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
Videl and Erasa giggled again, finding it funny to see Sharpner get what he deserves.  
  
"Well, we better get going if we're going to eat," Videl said.  
  
"Do you have any money to buy a meal Kia?" Erasa asked.  
  
Kia began to speak when David interrupted. "I'll take care of her," he said, as he nodded to Kia, who smiled at him.  
  
"Wow, you actually have some money today David," Videl smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that," David replied.  
  
"Let's get going then," Videl said as she started to walk off.  
  
She stopped when she saw Gohan staring at Kia. He didn't have his mouth hanging open, but stared at her. This made Videl a little jealous.  
  
"Wow! David found someone that quickly huh? I think Kia is quite a catch for him," Gohan thought as he stared at Kia and David.  
  
No one else really noticed Gohan staring, except for Videl.  
  
"Why is Gohan staring at Kia? What makes him think that she is prettier than me?" she thought.  
  
Then her eyes widened. "Did I just think that? Wait a minute! Am I being jealous? Do I actually care for Gohan?"  
  
Videl didn't notice that everyone was now staring at her. It wasn't until Gohan waved his hand in front of her face did she come out of her thoughts.  
  
"Uh... Videl. Are you okay?" Gohan asked, arching an eyebrow while waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Uh... yeah. I'm fine," she replied, shaking her head as she came out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I was just remembering that I had to talk to my father about something he was supposed to do," Videl lied.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Gohan said as he grinned widely.  
  
Everyone one else just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Videl said, as she started walking away.  
  
"Let's get going!"  
  
With that, left for the burger place to go eat.  
  
David and Kia had a good time with the rest of the group and were able to talk about the many things they like to do for fun, what they like to wear, etc. Everyone got to know Kia as they talked to her. Kia and David were able to find the many things they like and don't like. Kia was also amazed to see Gohan eat 10 double cheeseburgers, with 10 fries on the side. Everyone had a good time, but with all good times, it ended, and everyone had to go home. They had school to go to the next day, and they had to do homework. Videl jumped in her copper jet and took off, while Sharpner popped out his car and drove Erasa home. Gohan said that he would just catch the bus home, and walked off leaving David and Kia alone with the setting sun.  
  
David and Kia just stood there looking at the ground and shuffling their feet for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Soooo..." David said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Shall I walk you home?" he asked.  
  
"Sure you can. My house is about six blocks from here anyway." Kia replied, with a smile.  
  
"Lead the way," David said as he motioned for her to go first.  
  
"Thank you," she said, with a bright smile.  
  
Both of them began walking towards Kia's home, talking on the way.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Kia asked.  
  
"I'm from another part of the world actually. It's a quaint little city called Perris. I'm more visiting here for now, especially since my other school is on vacation."  
  
"Why would you want to go to school when your own is on vacation?"  
  
"I have my reasons," David replied, looking up at the sky.  
  
"How long have you lived here?" David asked, looking down from the sky at Kia.  
  
"All my life. I grew up in this town, and continue to live in it, obviously. What about you?"  
  
"I've lived on Earth practically all my life," David said, as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Mean by what?"  
  
"What do you mean by you've 'lived on Earth practically all your life?'"  
  
David instantly diverted his eyes from the sky and looked at Kia, sweat dropping.  
  
"Stupid David! Really stupid!" "How am going to get out of this?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, a lot of kids back in my old school liked to pick on me about being from another world. I was just playing around, that's all," David explained, putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, I figured that much," Kia said, smiling.  
  
"But seriously, how long have you lived in Perris?"  
  
"All my life," David lied.  
  
David hated to lie, but he just couldn't let it be known about himself. Not yet at least. He and Kia continued talking as they reached her block. Walking up the walkway, they both stopped a few feet from the porch.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out with your friends," Kia said, looking into David's eyes.  
  
Those baby blue eyes were warm and friendly, and they seemed to pierce right through her.  
  
"Thanks for coming. It wouldn't have been as fun without you," David replied, looking into Kia's eyes.  
  
Her emerald green eyes were so beautiful. They shined brightly, and showed caring, kindness, and joy.  
  
Both stood there staring in each other's eyes for a few minutes, until David spoke. "I really enjoyed tonight. Maybe we can do it again?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Kia said, smiling widely.  
  
"Then I will see you tomorrow," David said, smiling.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kia reached up and kissed David on the cheek. "Bye!" she said as she walked toward her door opening it.  
  
"Bye!" David said, in a dazed state.  
  
She smiled as she closed her door. David started to walk off, rubbing his cheek where Kia had kissed it. Making sure no one was looking, David took to the skies, as the sky grew darker.  
  
The sky was now in it's twilight as David flew towards Gohan's house. Thinking about the wonderful time that he had with Kia, David rubbed his cheek again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, David was struck hard in his face. Caught off guard by the attack, David began falling to the ground. Unable to recover, David hit the ground hard, causing a small crater to form. A little dazed, David stood up and looked for his attacker, his lip bleeding. A figure came down from the sky and land on his feet. David's eyes widened in shock when he got a good look at him.  
  
"It's you!" he exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
(A/N): There! Done with this chapter. Who is it that attacked David? You'll find out in the next chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to get that up soon enough. Also, to let you know, there will be more of Kia in later chapters. Until then, read and review!! Pretty please?? 


	10. Chapter 10: Vegeta

Hey there! You are probably all ready to light torches and come after me with pitchforks, but that's ok. I deserve it. I haven't posted a new story in such a looooooong time. I don't blame you if you don't want to read this chapter but I ask that you do. Pretty please??  
  
Anyways, for those who want to know, in the last chapter someone attacked David. Who was it? Read and find out!  
  
And I don't own DBZ. But I do own David and Kia. Please don't steal them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Recap of the Last Chapter:  
  
Both stood there staring in each other's eyes for a few minutes, until David spoke. "I really enjoyed tonight. Maybe we can do it again?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Kia said, smiling widely.  
  
"Then I will see you tomorrow," David said, smiling.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kia reached up and kissed David on the cheek. "Bye!" she said as she walked toward her door opening it.  
  
"Bye!" David said, in a dazed state.  
  
She smiled as she closed her door. David started to walk off, rubbing his cheek where Kia had kissed it. Making sure no one was looking, David took to the skies, as the sky grew darker.  
  
The sky was now in it's twilight as David flew towards Gohan's house. Thinking about the wonderful time that he had with Kia, David rubbed his cheek again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, David was struck hard in his face. Caught off guard by the attack, David began falling to the ground. Unable to recover, David hit the ground hard, causing a small crater to form. A little dazed, David stood up and looked for his attacker, his lip bleeding. A figure came down from the sky and land on his feet. David's eyes widened in shock when he got a good look at him.  
  
"It's you!" he exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
What stood in front of David was a short man with his hair spiked up. His hair was black, with eyes that scowled at David. It was sort of hard to actually get too many details since it was getting darker by the minute.  
  
"You're the energy I've been feeling," David said, not sure how this person would react.  
  
"Probably. You've been hanging around with Kakarot's brats lately huh?" he asked in a gruff tone.  
  
"You mean Gohan and Goten right?"  
  
"Who do you think I mean?" the man replied, sarcastically.  
  
"You're Vegeta, aren't you?" David asked, sure now that this man was him.  
  
"Do you want a prize for guessing that one right?"  
  
"Why did you hit me?" David asked, changing the subject.  
  
"How else did you want me to get your attention?" Vegeta answered with a question.  
  
"Not the way you did it!" David complained wiping his bloody lip.  
  
"It's not my style to do it any other way," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So what do you want?" David asked.  
  
"I wanted to actually see who Gohan was hanging out with. what all the fuss was about."  
  
"I also need a sparring partner," Vegeta explained. "My son isn't bad, but I need someone more my level, and Kakarot's brat won't spar with me too much anymore."  
  
David looked at Vegeta a moment and thought to himself. "I do need to prepare myself in case those guys find me," he thought to himself.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked, rather impatiently.  
  
"Okay then, I will spar with you," David answered.  
  
"When do you wish to do this?"  
  
"Saturday at 8 a.m. sharp. That way it doesn't interfere with your 'schooling'."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you Saturday," David said, finalizing their agreement.  
  
"Don't expect me to go light on you," Vegeta explained.  
  
"I don't expect you to," David replied.  
  
"Then I will see you Saturday runt."  
  
With that Vegeta took off to the skies, and disappeared from sight. David didn't bother to follow his energy signature because he already knew where it was going. Instead David headed toward his new home, where Goten, Gohan, and Chichi were waiting.  
  
As he walked in, Chichi came walking in the room raising her fist in the air.  
  
"David, I know you are new here, but you are expected to be here before a certain time!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Son but..." David tried to explain.  
  
"But nothing! I..."  
  
Chichi stopped when she noticed David's bloody lip. "What happened?"  
  
"I met this guy named Vegeta on my way home."  
  
"Oh that man!" Chichi exclaimed. "Why does he always have to do something like that?"  
  
Chichi inquired more and David explained that he was invited to spar with him on Saturday at 8 am. Chichi was reluctant at first, but after being reassured by David that he would have all of his schoolwork done by then, she agreed. Besides, she wanted to meet with Bulma again, and Goten wanted to go play with Trunks.  
  
"Okay then, we'll go on Saturday," Chichi said, finalizing the agreement.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Son. Where is Gohan?"  
  
Chichi pointed up the stairs. "He's doing homework."  
  
"Then I'll go join him," David explained as he began walking off.  
  
Chichi grabbed his arm and told him to wait; she wanted to clean his bloody lip. After that, she gave him a bowl of soup she had made and told him to eat it when doing schoolwork.  
  
Soon after, David went upstairs and was doing his homework alongside Gohan. Gohan finished first of course, since he was the first one home. David was finished soon after. Gohan asked David what had happened to his lip and David told him one word, "Vegeta."  
  
"Ohhhhh," was all Gohan said, fully understanding.  
  
David then told him that they had scheduled to spar on Saturday, which Gohan didn't mind. Besides he had wanted to see how David fought. Later on that evening, it was time to go to bed. Especially since both Gohan and David had school the next day. Chichi was not going to let those future scholars ruin their minds by staying up late. Goten was again sleeping in Gohan's room, which neither of them minded. Soon, everyone was asleep, dreaming different dreams.  
  
Days passed and Saturday soon arrived. Today was the day David was going to spar with Vegeta. David had to admit, he was nervous. He wasn't sure how strong this guy 'Vegeta' really was. Not only that, he didn't really have any fighting clothes, accept for the suit he used when changing into Phantom Elie.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" David asked himself sitting there at the breakfast table at 6 am.  
  
"Are you okay David?" Chichi asked, watching David's expressions.  
  
"Yeah, just trying to figure out what I can wear."  
  
"I have a training gi that you can borrow if you want," Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin it," David asked, unsure.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides I have quite a few of them."  
  
"You can also borrow mine if you want David," Goten chirped in.  
  
Everyone laughed, which confused poor little Goten.  
  
"Thanks Goten, but I don't think they would fit," David laughed.  
  
"Oh," was all Goten could say, a confused expression still on his face.  
  
David smiled. "Don't worry about it Goten. Thanks for offering though."  
  
Goten immediately cheered up and went running off to go get ready to visit Trunks.  
  
"Well, I better go change, thanks again for allowing me to borrow your training clothes Gohan," David said as he sort of bowed and walked up to Gohan's room to change.  
  
A blue haired woman answered the door as Chichi rang the doorbell. "Chichi! Hi! How are you doing?" she asked as she looked at Chichi.  
  
"I'm doing good Bulma," Chichi replied.  
  
Bulma turned her attention to everyone else. "Hey Gohan and Goten. How are you doing?"  
  
"We're doing pretty good Bulma," Gohan replied for both he and Goten.  
  
"And may I ask who this cutie is you brought with you?" Bulma asked smiling at David.  
  
"Um, my name is David. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Briefs," he responded bowing his head.  
  
"Oh, there's no need to be so formal. You can call me Bulma."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Bulma invited the group in and sat them down in the living room of her huge home. She told David to follow her and led him out back to a building in which she called the "GR Room" or Gravity Room. Bulma told David to walk in and Vegeta would be there in a few minutes.  
  
"And I want you two to play nice," Bulma said as she smirked, walking out.  
  
Looking around, David thought that the room was quite nice. Considering its bare walls, it had a nice white color along with an electronic keypad on the wall.  
  
"Nice," he thought to himself.  
  
David's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and in walked Vegeta.  
  
"Hey brat! You ready to train?"  
  
David gave a casual smile. "Sure."  
  
Vegeta gave his famous smirk and walked over to the keypad and set the gravity to 500 times the earth's. David felt the difference as he felt like 3 freight trains were put on his shoulders.  
  
"Like it?" Vegeta smirked again. "I usually go higher than this, but I decided to give you some time to show whether you can handle this or not."  
  
"Well," David began. "I have never trained with gravity like this, but I suppose I could handle higher."  
  
Vegeta smirked again. "I like you kid."  
  
With that, Vegeta turned the gravity up to 800 times the Earth's and turned into a Super Saiyajin. David felt like 3 more freight trains were put on his shoulders and struggled, falling on his knees. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"What's wrong? Too much?" Vegeta retorted in his Super Saiyajin form.  
  
"Well, a little," David replied. "But if I do this..."  
  
David powered up some and began to stand on his feet, feeling as if four of the freight trains had been taken off.  
  
"Much better," David said.  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "I better watch this kid. If he can do that and pass the level of a super saiyajin that fast and easily, then I'm in trouble," Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
David jumped up and down a couple of times. "I have to get used to this."  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked rather impatiently. "Are you ready?"  
  
David quit jumping up and down and looked at Vegeta. "Oh! Ok! I'm ready!"  
  
He then got into a fighting stance and waited for Vegeta's first move.  
  
Vegeta was the first to attack David, using an attack that caught David by surprise, instantly knocking him into a wall.  
  
"Too much for you kid?" Vegeta retorted with a smirk.  
  
David smiled back, "No, just caught me off guard, that's all."  
  
"That's a mistake you don't make," Vegeta criticized, keeping his stance  
  
David stood up, but not too soon did Vegeta take and throw him into the ground.  
  
"Wow, you're strong!" David said, looking up at Vegeta from the ground smiling.  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "Will you get serious and stop acting like a baka!"  
  
David's smile faded. "If you want me to."  
  
Before Vegeta could react, David had taken him, punched him in the stomach 20 times and threw him into a wall. Though a little surprised, Vegeta attacked back, flying at David, punching him in the face and in the gut.  
  
Thirty minutes went by fast, as Vegeta had the upper hand, knocking David around. The way it looked, Vegeta was giving David a beating. He had bruises, a busted lip, and some tears in his gi while Vegeta had a minor rip in his. By this time Vegeta had gone Super Saiyajin 2 and really began to pummel David.  
  
"Give up yet kid?!" Vegeta smirked, as he knocked David into a wall, causing another crater.  
  
Breathing hard, David stood up, and then smiled. "I don't quit that easily."  
  
"Good," Vegeta said as he shot a ki ball at David.  
  
David smacked that ball away as he was kicked in the face, then grabbed and slammed into the ground headfirst.  
  
Gohan looked through the small window on the door of the GR room. "Wow, Vegeta's giving David a beating, but is that how David fights? If he fights like that, then he really needs a lesson in martial arts."  
  
Gohan was slightly startled as David's body hit the door hard. "Wow, that must have hurt. I can feel your ki David, but it's lower than Vegeta's. Hmm... What are you doing David?"  
  
Gohan continued to watch as someone pulled at his pants leg. Without looking down, Gohan told that person to go away.  
  
"But Gohan, Trunks and I want to know what's happening," the voice belonging to Goten.  
  
Looking down at Goten, Gohan sighed. "You can feel them right Goten?"  
  
"Yeah," came Goten's reply.  
  
"So can I!" Trunks chirped in.  
  
"So what do you feel?"  
  
"Well, I feel my dad kicking your new friend's butt!" Trunks said, in a voice showing that he was proud of his dad.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Yes, it does seem that way, but David isn't really putting up a fight," he said as he sighed again.  
  
The troublesome duo were a little too short to see through the window that Gohan was looking at so they both took a shoulder of Gohan's, looking through the window.  
  
"Wow! Vegeta's really attacking David," Goten said.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious for us Goten," Trunks said, rolling his eyes. All three of them continued to watch through the window, but were shocked by what they saw next.  
  
David stood up and looked at Vegeta. "You are strong Vegeta, and I want to thank you for showing me your moves."  
  
Vegeta, who was in a stance, looked surprised at David. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.  
  
"Like I told you, I don't quit that easily," David said as he got into a fighting stance, then powered up, but his energy level still remained lower than Vegeta's ki.  
  
--Flashback-  
  
"Always try to learn what your opponent's moves are David," said a Scarlet Macaw as he, David, and another Phantom Scout, were gathered out in the middle of a field.  
  
David had just gotten up after being knocked down by Zack, one that was older than him, and seemingly stronger. He stared at David, and then smirked, looking over at the parrot.  
  
"Like he could ever learn my moves Garith. He's been getting beaten down by me for the last 30 minutes."  
  
"Give him a chance Zachary, he will learn," Garith replied.  
  
"Oh please! He hasn't made any progress! He only laid one punch on me and that's it!"  
  
David growled at the comment. "David, don't let him get to you," Garith said in David's mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," David thought back. "But he keeps taunting me and he is always one step ahead of me."  
  
On the outside, David just looked at Zack, but on the inside...  
  
"Have you learned any of his moves yet?" Garith asked David.  
  
"Your asking that because I managed to hit him, aren't you?"  
  
"You better believe it! Just calm down and power up just below him. Then watch his moves and watch his openings, but don't let him know that you are on to them. It may look like you are weak, but trust me."  
  
"Okay, if you want me to," David thought to Garith as he kept staring at Zack.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Jeris! Are you going to attack me or am I going to stand here and watch the clouds go by?!"  
  
At that, David powered up, but as instructed, stayed just below Zack.  
  
"Finally!" Zack groaned, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
David flew at Zack, watching Zack move his arm, then stopped as Zack missed, and dodged Zack's leg and other hand, taking this open moment to punch Zack in the stomach and trip him off of his feet. Zack was surprised and shocked at what David had done, as he hit the ground and watched as David brought his elbow inches toward his stomach and stopped.  
  
"How in the world..." Zack began to say, but Garith interrupted him.  
  
"Yes! That's it David! I knew you could do it!"  
  
David grinned at the compliment as he stood up and look at Garith. "Thanks!"  
  
He extended his hand to help Zack up, but he smacked it away. "Let's try that again Jeris!"  
  
"Um, sure," David replied as he stepped back as Zack stood, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
This time, Zack took the initiative and flew at David, but was surprised by getting knocked down again.  
  
"See David!" Garith said aloud. "You should use this on whichever foe you face."  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
Vegeta stared at David. "What are you talking about brat?" Vegeta's response was an attack to his stomach, which took a 20-kick combo and a hard slam into the ground. Vegeta got up as David did a handstand and grabbed Vegeta with his legs and brought him down to slam him into the ground. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared, floating above.  
  
"Is that the best you've...?" Vegeta said before he felt his feet being grabbed and met the floor with his face, David stopped a few inches before elbowing Vegeta's back. David stepped back as Vegeta got up.  
  
"Grrrrr! You will pay for that!" Vegeta yelled as he flew at David, only to be slammed into the ceiling.  
  
"Um, sorry," David said as he saw Vegeta in his crater on the ceiling.  
  
Vegeta, after getting off of the ceiling, attacked David again. This time, he was slammed into a wall. Several attempted attacks later, and no punches being laid on David, Vegeta went to the keypad.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing?" David asked.  
  
He was answered by an increase in gravity, and then several compartments in the ceiling and walls opened up and out of all of them came 20 robots.  
  
Gohan, Trunks, and Goten just stared as they watched what Vegeta had done.  
  
"Uh oh, dad is really angry now," Trunks said, knowing his father's temper.  
  
"Wow! Look at all the robots!" Goten said in amazement.  
  
Trunks looked over at Goten. "You... are truly a baka Goten."  
  
"I knew David was hiding something," Gohan said. "Now it looks like Vegeta's going all out on him."  
  
"Wow! Your dad is shooting ki beams at David, Trunks! And David just destroyed 10 of those robots!"  
  
Trunks didn't respond, but stared as David deflected his dad's ki beams at the robots, dodged the kicks and punches, and even knocked Vegeta into a wall, while he took out a few more robots.  
  
Vegeta got up and attacked David again, finally laying a punch on him, and slamming him into a wall as a robot flew after him to add an attack. Vegeta also destroyed another robot that attacked him also. Before he knew it a ki beam hit him and he was grabbed and thrown into the ground hard. Vegeta felt a little dazed after this attack and went to get up, but then noticed that he had been on the ground for about a minute, and that all of the robots were destroyed.  
  
Breathing hard, a few feet away, David stood there thinking, "I can't let it control me. I can't go higher. If I continue at this pace, I will lose it... again."  
  
David looked at Vegeta, "Can we quit now? I am feeling tired."  
  
Standing up, Vegeta responded, "No, I am not finished!"  
  
With that Vegeta continued attacking David at a rapid pace.  
  
"You don't understand! I don't want to continue!"  
  
"You are a coward now?! Is that it?!"  
  
"No! Please, this is too much! I don't want to hurt you! We cannot continue this! Please stop!"  
  
"Not until one of us passes out brat!" came Vegeta's response.  
  
David felt it and he didn't like it. He slammed Vegeta into the ground as it started to take over. "Noo! I won't! I can't!"  
  
David's hair began to sway as if a wind had picked up in the middle of the GR Room, his energy level rising high. Vegeta attacked again, but was caught by his throat.  
  
"I said, back off!" David said as Vegeta began gasping for air. With that, David slammed him into the ground and held Vegeta by the throat.  
  
"I told you to back off!" David yelled as his eyes got a frightening look in them.  
  
Vegeta realized that he had pushed too far, but his pride wouldn't allow him to back off. "I will not back off! I am the Prince of all Saiyajins!"  
  
With that David took and punched Vegeta hard in the face, knocking him out, then fell back as he grabbed his head, breathing hard. "No! Noooo!!"  
  
Within a few minutes the GR door opened and Gohan, along with Trunks and Goten ran in.  
  
"David! What's wrong?" Gohan tried to ask, but David backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry!" David said as he quickly ran out and took off to the skies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Again, I am sorry for taking such a loooooong time to post again. If you have to have a reason, you can e-mail me.  
  
Also, originally, it wasn't Vegeta who attacked David. It was actually someone else. I noticed though, that the story flows more smoothly if I do it this way.  
  
And what happened to David? Why did he attack Vegeta like that? I'll explain in later chapters. 


End file.
